


When our stars Aligned

by chrissyfurtado1



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyfurtado1/pseuds/chrissyfurtado1
Summary: Damien Hass and Christy Campbell "cricket" have been best friends working side by side at Smosh. As feeling start to form will they be able to work together as a couple and as co workers with also dealing with normal relationship situations
Relationships: Damien Haas & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Letters and Necklaces

Chapter one- Letters and Necklaces 

Cricket starred at the blanket page in her notebook that sat on her desk at the Smosh/Mythical office. It was Christmas time and the office was decorated and Ian was hosting the company Christmas party at his house that night. Cricket and her brother Travis were leaving the day after for Seattle to be with their family. Suddenly she glanced up to see her best friend Damien Haas standing by her desk. She slowly took off her headphones shutting her notebook “Sorry about that Dames what’s up?”, she asked as Damien smiled “we’re ordering out for lunch and Courtney wanted to know if you wanted anything. Cricket looked at the menu he gave her, and she looked until she found what she wanted. “I’ll have the sesame chicken please”, she replied trying to keep her heart calm. Damien smiled and nodded texting Courtney the order “So are you excited about Ian’s party tonight?” Cricket smiled and nodded “Of course! I want to party with you guys before I leave”, she replied as Damien’s smile fell a bit, “I forgot you and Travis leave for Seattle tomorrow”. Cricket nodded “Yeah but I’ll be back hopefully in time for the New Year’s Eve Party at the roof top lounge”, she replied wondering why suddenly Damien was sad at the thought or mention of her going home for the Christmas break. They had done it before in the two years of their friendship. Damien’s phone alerted him to a text and he politely excused himself to find Shayne in the kitchen. He smiled excitedly when he saw Shayne “Did you get it let me see it”, He exclaimed but kept his voice down. Shayne smiled and nodded as he opened the bag carefully and opened the box that the necklace was placed in, “Cricket is going to love it man, so is this your way of finally asking her to be yours?”, Shayne asked as Damien turned red from blushing as Courtney walked in and gasped seeing the necklace “Oh my gosh Damien she’s going to love it, it’s gorgeous”, she whispered as Damien shyly nodded as he carefully placed the necklace back into the box and wrapped it up in gold wrapping paper and carefully wrote her name and he carefully placed into his backpack.

~After work~

Cricket and Courtney left the office after work to get ready for Ian’s party at Cricket’s town house that she lived with her brother Travis. Courtney smiled when she saw Crickets burgundy velvet dress “Yes girl, you are killing it in that dress. I love it girl”, she exclaimed making Cricket laugh. Courtney was wearing black leggings, a green dress that barely touched her knees. As Cricket got ready, she could see the letter she addressed to Damien sitting on her nightstand along with her gift to Damien which was a signed photo of the anime show he loved. She had gotten it at a Comic con convention while Damien was away. She looked over to Courtney who smiled softly “Are you nervous about giving the letter to Damien and the gift?”, she asked doing her make up. Cricket shrugged “I think I’m okay, but I am scared that it’ll scare him off”, Cricket replied as she applied her own make up. Courtney took Crickets hand “It’ll be okay”, she said supportively. Cricket hopped Courtney was right as they left for the party.


	2. Ian’s Christmas party

Damien and Shayne arrived at the party together and were warmly greeted by Ian “Hey guy’s welcome to the party. Food is buffet style so help yourselves and the drinks are out on the deck. “, Ian said high fiving everyone. The house was decorated for the festivities. Damien placed Cricket’s gift on the table with the other gifts and went over to say hi to Kevin and Sarah who were with their spouses. Courtney and Cricket walked into the party and were given the same greetings by Ian. Courtney went to say hi to Olivia and Sam as Cricket scanned the room nervously. She spotted Shayne and then she saw Damien who was still chatting with Kevin and Sarah. She went over to the table where the gifts were and carefully set Damien’s gift onto the table and made sure that the note was still safely attached to the gift. “Hey Cricket”, Shayne said walking up behind Cricket as she jumped. “Jeez Shayne scare me why don’t you”, she exclaimed but no one heard her through the noise of the music and the chatter. Shayne chuckled “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you”, Shayne replied. Cricket shook her head “It’s fine. I’m just nervous about Damien’s gift”, She replied walking outside. Shayne only knew about the framed autographed photo as he joined her outside. “He’s going to love it”, he said as Cricket relaxed. It wasn’t the autograph she was worried about she was worried about. The letter would change everything between her, and Damien and she wasn’t sure if the timing was right. The sliding door suddenly opened, and Damien’s eyes caught his first glance at Cricket in the mixture of the moon light and the decorated lights that Ian had strung outside, and he swore to himself that he had never seen any person more beautiful than Cricket. Shayne chuckled shaking his head seeing his best friends reaction. He gently gave Damien friendly push him over to where Cricket was standing looking out at Ian’s cactus’s. Damien smiled trying to relax as he stood beside Cricket. “Hey, you” Cricket smiled turning to face him. “You look great” they said at the exact same time which was a rare occurrence lately with them except it when they were filming on camera. They laughed as the tension disappeared as fast as it had appeared. “So, I uh have a weird request for you concerning your gift”, Damien said as he and Cricket sat in some chairs near the weird stairs on Ian’s deck. Cricket nodded as Damien bulked up courage “Can you open the gift on Christmas day and yeah I know you’ll be with you Family in Seattle but I was hoping it would be extra surprise”, he explained and was surprised as Cricket nodded “As long as you don’t mind opening your gift from me on Christmas day too”, she replied as they agreed they would video chat if they could and they sealed their deal with a hug that lasted a lot longer than they had realized until they heard coughing and turn to see Ian standing at the sliding door shaking his head “Guys its gift time”, he said excitedly. Damien and Cricket joined everyone inside. Cricket bit her lip as Ian called out names to receive his gift which was a new holiday themed my favorite coffee mugs along with a holiday blended coffee. 

Soon after, Noah, Keith and Olivia received their gifts Damien nervously handed his gift to Cricket who then gave him his gift. Courtney and Shayne each watched eagerly waited to see their friends reactions to their gifts but were surprised when Cricket and Damien didn’t open there’s. Shayne pulled Damien aside as, Courtney did the same with Cricket and asked them the same question and were met with the same response which was even cuter. As the party died down and everyone walked to their cars, Damien walked Cricket to Courtney’s car and they hugged again and as he opened the car door for her, he wished her a very safe trip and along with a hello to her family and she did the same. He watched as Cricket and Courtney drive off and Shayne walked to him to his car and drove Damien home.


	3. Christmas in Seattle part 1

Cricket smiled excitedly as she and Travis came down the escalator and saw their dad and brothers waiting for them. When they got closer Cricket ran into her Father’s arms and was engulfed of hugs from all her brothers. After they got their luggage, they piled into the family minivan. Their Dad was talking to Travis about his student teaching job and Crickets full time job at Smosh. “I love it dad, I’ve been able to work on scripts and I’ve been in a few videos and I might be on the podcast soon”, she explained excitedly as her phone went off with a notification letting her know she had a new text. “And there’s Crickets Boyfriend”, Travis teased as Cricket kicked his seat. “Damien is not my boyfriend”, she said through gritted teeth as she hid her blush from her brothers. “Christy, he seems like a nice young man, but I don’t want to see you get hurt again “, her dad replied in a fatherly way as they continued to drive until they got to their family home. Once their van was parked into the driveway Cricket excitedly went inside. 

Once inside she was greeted with the bark of crickets dog Jasmine. She was a miniature Yorkshire terrier. Cricket smiled picking her up as she was again greeted with the smells of her mom’s cooking mixed with the pine from the Christmas tree. As she got deeper into the house she was warmly greeted by her Nephew and Niece who ran to her and proceeded to engulf her in hugs as Jasmine barked excitedly wanting to play. They were her oldest brother Braydon’s children, Brady who was seven and Gracie who had just turned three and their soon to be brother or sister who wasn’t due till late spring close to summer. Crickets Mom appeared telling the two excited children to wash for dinner. Cricket chuckled setting Jasmine down who chased after the two kids. Her mom embraced her in a motherly hug. As they sat down to talk Cricket noticed how exhausted her mom looked since her mom was caring for her Papa who was now living with them. “How’s Papa Adam feeling? Would it be okay If I went to sit with him for a little while before dinner?”, Cricket asked eagerly to see him. She had always been her Papa’s girl ever since she was born, and he had given her the nickname Cricket. The story went that Christy wouldn’t sleep until Papa would sit in the porch/ seasonal room with her and as the chirps of the crickets would her to sleep. So since then the nick name of Cricket stuck with her into her adult life which she didn’t mind at all. Her mother sighed but agreed and just warned her that he would probably be tired since he had already his dinner and medication for his back and his arthritis. Cricket went to his room and quietly knocked until she heard a faint man’s voice telling her to come in. As she walked in an old black and white Christmas movie was playing on his tv. He was sitting up in bed as he put on his glasses on to see better. “Is that my beautiful Cricket Bug?”, he said as a smile appeared. Cricket smiled and nodded “Yes Papa it’s me. How are you feeling?”, she asked as she sat down in the chair next to his bed and placed her hand in his as he kissed it gently and patted her hand. His hands were shakier than she had remembered. “I’m better now that my girl is here. How is California, are there many boys knocking especially that young man with the blue hair”, he asked as Cricket shrugged and laughed “Papa Damien is just a friend and I haven’t really dated that much”, she confessed honestly. “Well when I was his age, I was already married to Grandma Christina”, he said with a sigh. Crickets Grandmother had died before she graduated college. Cricket gently kissed his hand softly and noticed he was fast asleep. She gently took off his glasses and kissed his head quietly shutting off his tv and took another glimpse of her Papa and she sighed still grateful that he was still with them. 

*Christmas Eve night*

Cricket smiled enjoying the festivities especially helping her mom and her sister in law who is married to Brayden in the kitchen as Brayden and their twin brothers Max and Axel got the house ready for extended family to come over. Her Dad sat in the den watching tv with his dad as Papa complained about the tv commercials. Travis was out with his girlfriend Aria, who was and still was Crickets best friend since they were kids and tonight Travis was going to purpose to her that night. Damien and Cricket texted on and off the day about random things. She was glad he was glad he was with his mom and her family. Travis and Aria arrived, and she very excitedly showed off her ring. Everyone rushed to hug and congratulate the happy couple, as drinks were poured in celebration. Travis and Aria pulled Cricket aside to the porch. “Sis, we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. So, we were hoping you would do Aria and I an honor of being our maid of honor”, Travis said as Aria presented her with a beautiful bracelet. Cricket teared up and nodded “You guys! Of course, I’ll be your maid of honor, I love you both so much”, she said hugging them excitedly. The rest of the night was spent spending time with family and watching all the little kids become excited for Santa to come that night.


	4. California Christmas part 2

** ~Christmas Day~ **

Damien woke up to the smell of coffee mixed with eggs and bacon. He put his glasses on and checked his missed messages and smiled seeing Crickets Instagram repost of her brother Travis’s engagement news and he commented his congratulations to the happy couple and texted Cricket as he went downstairs to join his family for breakfast. Damien’s mom smiled ‘Morning sweetie, help yourself to whatever you want. After we eat, we are going to open gifts and then I’ll make dinner”, she said handing Damien a mug for his coffee and gave him a motherly hug and kiss. After breakfast Damien first opened a gift from his mom. She had gotten him a new set of tee shirts and some new toys for his cats Zelda and Freya to whom he often referred to as his geese. She also gave him some gift cards from Amazon and other places he enjoyed. After a few more presents were opened he excused himself to go to his room we’re he could privately open his gift from Cricket along with the letter.

Once inside his room Damien carefully untapped the letter from the gift deciding to read it last. He carefully ripped open the red and green wrapping paper as his mouth in complete shock and deeply touched as he fully unwrapped the framed autograph of his favorite anime. He couldn’t stop smiling at Crickets very generous gift and he couldn’t stop wondering if Cricket opened her gift and how she would react to the necklace.

Meanwhile Cricket found the time to privately open Damien’s gift. she closed the door to the porch and went to her favorite spot to open the gift. She was alone with only the creeps of the bird’s; she carefully unwrapped the box side and as she opened the lid of the box, she found a note from Damien that she decided to read after she saw the gift. She assumed it would be just a simple gift card until her eyes caught a glimpse of the rose gold crescent moon necklace. As she gently took it out of its packaging her heart skipped a beat, as she held it up. It was the most generous gift she had ever gotten from anyone including her ex-boyfriend. she gently unhooked the chain and placed it around her neck and re hooked it. As it sat perfectly on her collar bone, she grabbed Damien’s letter and carefully read what he had to say taking it all in whipping her eye from a tear that had formed.

**The note to cricket:**

**Dear cricket,**

**I hope you love this necklace that I designed myself for you. I have something that needs to be said in person at your New Year’s Eve party to you. Merry Christmas ~Damien.**

Damien took a sip of his coffee as he opened Crickets letter and began to read.

**The letter to Damien:**

**Dear Damien,**

**You mean so much to me in our two years of friendship. Whenever I felt alone, I know I can always count on you to make me feel better especially when I was the new girl you took me under your wing and helped me get through that rough first year working at Smosh.**

**When I’m with you my heart doesn’t feel sore anymore because when I am with you, your what fills the emptiness. When we are together, I feel whole again because you are always there for me whenever I needed you. Damien, I know your reading this and wondering what this all means and what it means is that you mean so much to me and that I love you~ Cricket.**

Damien finished the letter running his hand through his hair as a bigger smile began to form again. He wanted to write those three important letters in his note to Cricket, but he felt for him he it was better to say it in person, but he loved the way she had done it. He felt the same way for a long time, but he didn’t know how he would ever find that courage to express himself in that vulnerable moment. Even though he still had the same insecurities he had once described to Ian and Shayne during a Smosh cast episode, but when he met cricket that all changed. She was very understanding when he was busy, and he loved their simple hangout nights. Mostly they were either spent watching movies either at his place or hers, or most of their time was spent together on Crickets balcony gazing at the stars and they would have deep conversations. Damien knew his life was better with Cricket by his side


	5. New Year’s Eve

****

** The day before New years  **

Cricket yawned as she walked to baggage claim happy to be back in LA. Travis went ahead with Aria to get his car and they knew there was a surprise waiting for her at baggage claim. As she walked closer, she saw an awfully familiar blue haired boy waiting for her holding flowers in his hand. “Damien!”, she said running into his arms. Damien smiled holding her feeling happy finally seeing her “Welcome home, how was your flight?”, Damien asked after their hug ended and Cricket went to get her luggage. Cricket grabbed her bag and shrugged “It was long but I’m really happy to see you”, she said as Damien gave her the flowers. “I’m really happy to see you too. Do you want to grab something for lunch before we help Travis set up for tomorrow night?”, Damien asked opening his car door for Cricket after she put her bags into his trunk. “Sounds good to me maybe can we get In-N-Out I’m starving”, she replied as Damien pulled out of the Airport parking lot. “Cricket you go to stop reading my mind but let’s get it to go and eat it out on your balcony if that’s okay?”, he replied both acknowledging that they had a lot to talk about.

After their trip to In-N-Out Cricket and Damien ate on the balcony. At first things were awkward until Cricket broke the tension by stealing a few fries from Damien and gave him a goofy face as he whined. Soon they were laughing as they always did. Damien’s smile grew when he saw Cricket wearing the necklace. Cricket smiled catching his eyes on her necklace “Thank you for the necklace by the way”, she said softly. Damien nodded shyly, he wanted to tell her how he felt but before he could Travis walked into the room. “Hey, you two, the decorations aren’t going to put themselves up”, he said in a teasing older protective brother way. Aria smiled as Damien followed Travis out of the room carrying his trash. Cricket cleaned her mess as Aria smiled excitedly “well? What happened”, she asked excitedly as Cricket shrugged. “He didn’t really say anything buy I can see something is on his mind, but his note said he wanted to ask me something tomorrow night. I’m not worried though”, she replied with another shrug not wanting to make it seem like a big deal. She wanted him to have all the time he needed to figure out how to make the transition from friends to more than friends if that was something he wanted. All she wanted was to make him feel the happiness that he had given to her.

** ~New Year’s Eve~ **

Courtney got ready with Cricket in Crickets room. They had a girls day getting their nails done and got their dresses. Cricket’s dress was black and gold that barely touched her knees and she had on a pair of her favorite pair of strappy black heels. Her hair had been curled and pulled into a ponytail. Courtney had on a one sleeve black dress that fell right above her knees also she had on a pair of black wedges as her hair was curled with loose curl’s that complimented her short hair. Cricket looked at herself in the mirror nervously thinking about what Damien wanted to tell her. She told Courtney everything and she reassured Cricket that everything would be okay.

Damien bit his lip standing outside the party knowing that tonight everything would change. Shayne arrived with his date and shook his head seeing Damien “Come on man the party is inside”, Shayne said as Travis opened the door inviting them in. He had the big brother talk with Damien the previous night. Once inside Damien scanned the room and saw Noah with his girlfriend and Olivia and Sam. He was looking for Cricket and when his eyes met hers it felt like everything slowed down and they were the only two people in the room as they walked over to each other. They smiled not saying anything until the music changed into a slower paced song. Damien offered his hand to her “M’lady?”, he said as Cricket giggled and blushed taking his hand gently wrapping her arms around him resting her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms moving them closer together. This time things weren’t as awkward as they were the night before. As the song changed to another slow song came on Damien held her close as he gently kissed her cheek finally finding the perfect moment he had been hoping for. “I love you too Cricket”, he whispered softly. Cricket looked up at him smiling. Damien smiled and nodded as the music changed back to faster music. Cricket took Damien’s hand and went to the balcony away from the noise of the party.

Once outside Cricket smiled and hugged Damien again. Damien chuckled and smiled loving how cute she was. As they heard everyone count down, he held her both of her hands as the new year rang out, he bit his lip and finally kissed her. Cricket cupped his cheeks embracing his kiss. The kiss was even better than they had thought or hoped for. It was even better than the fireworks that were screaming above their heads. As they slowly broke the kiss for air Damien kissed her forehead resting his against hers. “I love you Cricket, please be my girlfriend?”, he asked biting his lip. Cricket teared up and nodded kissing his nose “I love you Damien and yes I’ll be your girlfriend”, she said as Damien hugged her again before they went back out to the party, dancing with their friends and embracing the new year and new changes.


	6. Not so perfect first date

The Smosh office was busier than ever in the first two weeks of the new year. Cricket was happily busy helping Monica with new scripts and new sketches. But it seemed like she barely got to see Damien except for the mornings he would pick her up for work. But this morning he had two voice over auditions so his call time was changed but he promised he would see her at some point in the day. She loved and admired his passion for the work he got to do. She groaned as there was traffic in the Starbucks drive threw and she knew she would be late. But she called Sarah to let her know. Cricket hated being late for work, especially on Mondays.

When she walked into the office everyone was working on different things. As she walked into the kitchen her smile fell when she saw Shayne had worn a similar shirt to hers along with an army green jacket, but their jeans were different shades, and Damien was matching them as well. She chuckled softly and shook her head ‘oh no, no sorry boys your changing this time. You both pulled the same stunt twice last week and I’m already on Matt’s shit list for being late’, She said sipping what was left of her coffee. Shayne chuckled “Sorry, Crick Damien and I got here on time unlike you, so you have to go change’, he replied loving that he was messing with her again. Cricket noticed Damien trying not to laugh and decided it would be more fun teasing her boyfriend seeing that he really was trying not to laugh. “Oh, you think that’s funny do you deems, well why don’t you take it off”, she replied with a smirk seeing him turn red. “N-no thank you”, he replied shyly and kissed her head when it was time to go film.

By the time they broke for lunch Cricket was busy helping Monica by making copies of some re-vised scripts. When she was done, she went to sit in the lounge area’s couch. she dozed off curled up in a ball until she felt familiar lips against her cheek. She smiled softly waking up “Hi beautiful I didn’t mean to wake you”, Damien smiled as Cricket sat up. “It’s fine. I didn’t realize I was that tired”, she replied. Damien nodded a little ‘I was uh wondering if you would like to go on an official first date”, he asked biting his lip. Cricket smiled touched that he asked and that she still made him nervous. “Aww Damien, that sounds amazing what did you have in mind?”, she asked seeing him relax. “Well I was thinking I could cook us dinner and then watch a movie”, he replied wanting it to be perfect. Cricket smiled feeling touched at how simple it was and that she loved simple dates. “A cozy night in I like the sound of that, but babe please don’t add pressure to yourself or the dinner okay”, she asked trying to help ease the anxieties’ that were already in his head. “Speaking of which what should I wear?”, she asked. Damien smiled and shrugged “what your wearing is fine but it’s totally up to you”, he replied. Cricket nodded giving him a quick peck to his lips going to get her lunch. Damien smiled but still felt nervous wanting it to be a perfect night. He knew Friday night would be the best since they weren’t going to be filming a lot that day.

** ~Friday Night~ **

****

Damien was trying his best not to let the anxieties that were already making him more nervous about the date. He knew he didn’t need to impress her but still he wanted this to be a memory they could look back at it. He was just finishing getting ready when he heard his roommate yell to him that the dinner, he had in the oven was burning. Damien raced to the kitchen before the smoke detectors went off. The roasted chicken was burnt black and there was no hope in saving it. He began to panic not having a plan B and he just needed to think of something because Cricket would be arriving soon. 

Cricket drove to Damien’s feeling nervous, but she knew she was lucky to have a boyfriend who cared so much about her unlike her ex who couldn’t remember if her eyes were blue or green. When she parked next to Damien’s car, she checked herself in the mirror one last time. after she knocked Mark let her in wishing her luck getting Damien out of his room. After he left Cricket went to knock on Damien’s door and knocked “Hey sweetie what’s going on? Can I come in?”, she asked as he opened the door. “I ruined the food”, he mumbled still upset with himself and told Cricket what he had tried to do but before he could finish his sentence Cricket kissed him. She smiled seeing his reaction “Thank you Damien. No one has ever gone through so much trouble for me before. You never have to worry about impressing me because I know you love me a lot and that’s all I will ever need”, she said kissing his cheek and hugged him. Once he was in better spirits, they made spaghetti and meatballs together.

After dinner they washed the dishes laughing have a mini water fight and he gave her one of his shirts to wear since hers was soaked for which he apologized countless times. They sat down to watch a movie. During the movie Cricket curled up with Damien and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Damien smiled and closed his eyes holding her closer to him. They slept on the couch all night. This was their version of a perfect way to end a not so perfect first date.


	7. The lost piece part 1

Damien sighed looking at Crickets photo he had on his phone. He was hurting more than he ever had before. The night before he and Cricket had a huge fight and now, they were with the emptiness of not knowing what was next.

** Flash back **

Damien looked at Cricket with hurt in his eyes. He had been out with Shayne at a local bar and Shayne let it slip that Cricket’s Papa had taken a turn for the worse and she was packing that night to see him. Shayne didn’t drink be he gave Damien a ride to see Cricket. “Well?! Why didn’t you tell me Cricket? Don’t you trust me?! Dammit Crick you had no problem telling Shayne, why couldn’t you tell me?!, he snapped as Cricket grabbed more clothes to pack. “B-because I didn’t want to give up your trip to Japan because of me. I-I can’t do his right now with you being drunk”, she snapped back. Damien bit his lip hard “Well I’m sorry but I’m trying to understand how you kept this from me. I thought you trusted me enough and loved me enough to be there for you”, he said rubbing the blue streak in his hair. Cricket looked at him with tears in her eyes “I love you! But I can’t burden you with my problems. I love you more than anything and it scares me to feel this way right now”, she cried hurting. She left that night telling Damien to have fun in Japan. They didn’t breakup but things were left unsaid.

**~End of flash back~**

Suddenly Damien jumped when his phone switched screens to informing him of an incoming call. He cleared his voice to hide his pain. “Travis? What’s up?”, he said as Travis sighed “Look I know you and my sister had a huge fight, but she needs you. Our Papa passed and its hitting her harder than we could ever expect”, Travis explained as Damien’s heart broke for Cricket and her family. He whipped his eyes and told Travis he would be there. After they hung up Damien sent a quick tweet to cancel his upcoming streams. He packed and got on a flight to Seattle and Travis would pick him up.

Meanwhile Cricket sat in her room hugging the shirt Damien had given to her on their first date that seemed like a lifetime ago. She felt her heart hurting for the loss of her Papa and from the pain of the fight with Damien. She went downstairs to get a water bottle and noticed Travis had left, and when she asked her mom she said that he had gone to pick up Aria from the airport who had gotten a later flight due to work and she would be here later in the night. Cricket nodded and went back to her room and went back to her window seat and cried until she fell asleep still holding his shirt and the necklace, he gave her that she still had on.

Damien’s flight got to Seattle a lot sooner than expected. He found Travis waiting for him. As they drove to the house, he gave Travis his condolences. “I just don’t understand why she feels like a burden”, he replied hoping Travis would have some answers. Travis sighed “Probably because of she’s scared of losing you, which is no excuse but that’s how she copes with things. Her ex was nothing like you. He never took the time to understand her like you do. She was so closed off until she met you. When she met you, I started to see the real Cricket again. I know I can’t fix the things between that happened between you two, but I can see how much you love her”, Travis said. Damien nodded knowing the same could be said about his feelings for her.

Cricket woke up needing to at least see Damien during his stream. she saw his tweet and blamed herself for hurting him. She called him just needing to hear his voice again. When she got his voice man she hung up and threw her phone onto her bed and broke down crying, but something told her to turn around and she couldn’t believe it, but Damien was standing in the door frame of her room.


	8. The broken piece part 2

Damien stood in the door frame watching her slowly turn and their eyes met. They ran into each other’s arms and embraced in a tighter hug. He kissed her head holding her closer. She looked to him and passionately kissed him. The kiss didn’t lead to anything more. When they pulled away, he softy whipped her eyes as she sniffled “I-I thought you went to Japan. I-I ruined your trip”, she cried burring her face in his chest. Damien soothed her keeping her safe in his arms. They slept in Crickets bed hoping to talk things out in the morning. 

As the sun beamed in the window Cricket woke up groggy from crying. She noticed she was alone again as an anxiety attack suddenly arrived crying until she felt Damien’s arms around her comforting as the attack went away. “Are you okay? What happened baby?’, he asked feeling more concerned gently giving her some coffee he brought along with the breakfast her mom had prepared. After a little while she felt a lot better. “I was scared I had been dreaming that you were here”, she said. Damien nodded listening to what she was saying. “I thought you left for Japan when I saw your tweet. I’m sorry I’m a burden that’s why you gave up your trip”, she replied looking down but was incredibly surprised when Damien took her hand. “Christy Campbell, you will never ever be a burden. Before you, my life just seemed dark, but you brightened everything up. Yes, I love Japan, but I love you more and no matter how many fights we have nothing will change that. I love you Cricket and I’m sorry”, Damien said pouring his heart out to her. Cricket kissed his hand “I love you Damien, I always will. I do trust you and I’m sorry too. I should have told you instead of Shayne, but he was with me when I got the news. I just didn’t want to you to worry about me but I’m sorry, I’m a mess and I hurt you”, Cricket said finally letting her walls down. Damien nodded “Showing up to your place the way I did that night was wrong and I promise you will never see that side of me again. But we need to be more open to each other with our feelings okay?’, he said finally seeing Cricket’s beautiful smile as she agreed with him. 

After Lunch Crickets Father pulled Damien aside. “We found this letter addressed to you in my Fathers desk draw. He wanted to give it to you before he had passed. I don’t know what’s in it so read it when you can. Thank you for being here my Daughter is lucky to have you’, he father said giving the envelope to Damien as he became speechless over the kind words and the letter. “Thank you, sir, it’s really me who feels lucky to have her", he said smiling watching Cricket with her mom. 

A little while later in the day, Cricket came downstairs from taking a nap wondering where Damien had gotten to. She heard little Gracie laughing and found Damien. He had on a bright pink princess tiara. Cricket giggled taking a picture capturing the cute moment. “Auntie, Auntie you join us please”, Gracie squealed excitedly taking Crickets hand. Damien smiled standing up and bowing using one of his funny voices “Hello M’lady. Tis I sir Augustus and I am a true gentleman”, Damien said making both Gracie and Cricket laugh. Cricket kissed his cheek joining the party. She forgot how much she loved hearing Gracie’s laughter especially when she told Cricket that Damien was now her boyfriend. Damien smiled enjoying this time with Cricket and her family who went through great lengths to embarrass her showing Damien old childhood photos of her. Cricket didn’t think she would stop blushing. 

That night Cricket cuddled with Damien “Thank you for being here”, she whispered wondering if he had already fallen asleep. He kissed her head “There’s no place I’d rather be angel”, he replied as they both fell asleep feeling closer than ever. The broken pieces were stronger now and nothing could ever break them apart again.


	9. Valentine’s day

**~The day before Valentine’s day (Friday)~**

Things were back to normal at the office Cricket came back from taking some time off. She still missed her Papa which made her work harder making everyone in the office including Damien a bit worried. She had just recorded her first Smoshcast with Noah, Ian, and Sarah. She loved talking to them about what was going on, but she and Damien hadn’t come out to the viewers yet so most of the relationship topics and questions were discreet into who her significant other is. When they finished, they went back into the main office. Cricket’s eyes widen seeing a dozen red roses and sunflowers on her desk. “Woah are those flowers”, Shayne exclaimed in a comedic way. She smiled softly as she walked over to her desk amazed. She knew the sunflowers were from her Mom since that was one of their rituals they had, and the red roses were from Damien. She noticed everyone standing around watching her “Guys, you can go back to work or I will read Damien’s mushy note”, she teased as everyone quickly went back to work and Ian gave her a side hug “It’s so good seeing you happy Crick. But promise me you won’t work too hard and that you will take some time off if you ever feel you need to”, Ian said in a big brother father way. Cricket smiled “Yes Papa Ian I promise”, she said getting back to work. She texted her mom thanking her for the flowers. She read Damien’s card which made butterflies fly into her stomach.

** *The card* **

**Dear Cricket,**

**From the moment we met I knew you would be important to me. Thank you for being my everything. I’m the luckiest guy ever to have you not only as my girlfriend but as my best friend. I treasure every day we are together, and I can’t wait to celebrate our first valentine’s day together, Love always, Damien~**

Cricket smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. For once these were happy tears and luckily, she had been wearing waterproof mascara. She whipped her eyes and went into the kitchen to get a snack. As she washed an apple, she felt Damien’s arms around her. He softly kissed her cheek “Did you like your flowers?”, he asked as Cricket smiled and nodded turning to face him. “I did thank you. I loved your card”, she said giggling. “I see you survived the eat it or yeet it shoot, speaking of which Garret owes me fifty dollars now since its very clear you ate the garlic dish”, she teased as Damien went to get ready for the next shoot. Cricket ate her apple and went to a few more meetings throughout the day with the other writer’s.

Later in the day Damien smiled watching Cricket in the copy room. Shayne walked by and playfully rolled his eyes “Dude you haven’t stopped starring at her since the last meeting”, Shayne chuckled as Damien hid his blush. “I can’t help it man”, he replied as he went back to the main desks. “So, do you have planned for you first official Valentine’s day?”, Shayne asked packing up his stuff to head home since they were finished filming for the day. Damien shrugged “Well I’m taking her to Disneyland since she hasn’t been before. I don’t what she has planned, all I know is that she and Courtney are going to the mall soon’, Damien replied hoping Shayne wasn’t going to ask the obvious question of if the night would end in something he and Cricket hadn’t even had the nerve to discuss or were even ready for. Thankfully, Shayne didn’t ask since he knew his best friend hardly ever talked about his new love life with Cricket since things were still new. Cricket felt the same way since she had only been with her ex and she didn’t want to rush what she had with Damien. 

** ~Saturday Valentine’s day~ **

Cricket yawned hearing the doorbell to the apartment. She threw on her floral Smosh hoodie and answered with the voice box “Its 7am on Saturday whoever you are. Ever heard of sleeping in”, Cricket yawned. Damien chuckled “Well I guess I’ll take your coffee back”, he teased as Cricket buzzed him in. She bite her lip, feeling like a mess. Her hair was in a messy bun, no makeup on and she wore her glasses. She bit her lip more as she let him in. Damien smiled “Hey, you look cute. God, I can’t remember the last time I saw you in glasses”, Damien said as he kissed her cheek handing over her coffee. Cricket blushed at his compliment and the fact he remembered her coffee order perfectly. “Thanks Dames, I ran out of contacts so for nerdy Cricket will be here for a week at least. So, what brings you here so early, not that I’m not happy to see you which I am I’m just a mess”, she replied a little nervous since he had never seen this side of her even when they had been in Seattle. Damien chuckled softly wrapping his arms around her “Cricket you are always beautiful, and I’m taking you out for the day if that’s okay”, he smirked being mysterious. Cricket smiled and went to get ready. She hadn’t been this excited to celebrate Valentine’s day in a very long time. Her ex never put in the effort, but she didn’t ever want to compare him to Damien since Damien always tried his best to make her happy. And that was one of the many things she grew to love about him in the year before they started dating and now.

Damien looked up and smiled when Cricket walked out wearing ripped jeans, a black top, white sneakers, and an oversized olive-green cardigan. She smiled “So didn’t know if you were into valentine’s gifts but I wanted to do something special for you since you’ve been so wonderful”, she said handing him a box that was tied by a red bow. Damien carefully untied the bow and open the box and was blown away as he gently picked up a double-sided picture frame. In one frame was a blown up photo-booth pictures they had done a while ago. And the other side was a selfie Shayne had taken when they were on location for a shoot. Cricket bit her lip watching him. Damien smiled and hugged her “This is so thoughtful Crick. How did you know these are my favorite photos of us?”, he said still in surprised. Cricket smiled and kissed his cheek “Well I knew you kept our selfie as your locked screen and the photo booth was something I picked”, she replied happily. “And now for your gift. I need you to wear this blind fold when we get in my car “, Damien exclaimed excitedly as Cricket locked her apartment door and walked with him. “What are you up to Haas?”, Cricket said, her voice implying that she was overly excited. Damien smiled taking her hand in his “Well Campbell your just going to have to trust me”, he teased. She did as she was told and placed the blind fold on as they got into the Damien's car.

** ~Disney Land~  **

The drive to Damien’s surprise was the most fun trip. Cricket had enough saved playlists and songs for them to sing along to. As they got closer Damien gave her a few hints without giving it away. Cricket was stumped since his hints were very well thought out. Damien smiled excitedly getting off the exit getting closer to the entrance. “Okay Cricket take off your blind fold”, he exclaimed excitedly. Cricket took it off and screamed when she saw the sign “Not uh! No way! No Freakin way!”, she exclaimed even more excitedly. Damien smiled “Best boyfriend ever?”, he teased. Cricket grinned as they parked and excitedly hugged him “Best boyfriend of the year”, She exclaimed as he got out of the car and went over quickly to her side and open the door for her. She hugged him tightly “No one has ever gone through so much to make me happy. I just hope I can make you this happy” she replied kissing his cheek. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been”, he said happily as he took a selfie with her. He didn’t post it, but he wanted to it to himself until they were ready to be public with the Smosh fans. He knew that the fan loved Cricket, but it was known that there was a few that weren’t as nice and he and everyone else did their best to protect Cricket as best they could from the trolls.

After a few rides Cricket smiled excitedly waiting in line for splash mountain for the single riders since the line on the other side was crowded. Damien smiled “Are you excited for this?”, he asked enjoying seeing her smile grow bigger and bigger as the line moved. ‘Yeah I am thanks”, Cricket responded. As they entered the ride, he was a true gentle man and helped her into the boat and climbed into the seat behind her. She laughed and screamed as the water splashed them, for the photo they decided to do Damien’s favorite you need more training pose. When they walked out of the ride Cricket whipped her face gently and accidently rubbed her eyebrow piercing a little hard. Damien bit his lip helping it. He secretly loved her eyebrow ring thinking it was hot. Cricket smiled and thanked him for the assistance. As they walked around the park Damien intertwined his hand with Crickets and he softly kissed it unaware that a fan secretly took a picture of them and sent it to social media with the caption * **OMG Craimen is real!*** all over the photo with a billion hashtags.

Before they had left the park, Damien took Cricket to the gift shop. They got Pink angel and stitch from Lilo and stitch and went back to Damien’s car. “Do you want take out on the way home from that Ramen Japanese place you always tell me about”, Cricket suggested as Damien started driving. He smiled “That sounds awesome, speaking of which would it be okay if we went back to your place. Roommate Mark is bringing home his Girlfriend over for the night and I uh wasn’t sure if Travis would be having Aria over”, he replied nervously biting his lip. Cricket bit her lip as well ‘Trav and Ari went away for the weekend and I don’t mind you staying over”, she replied not sure why the sudden thought of Damien staying over gave her butterflies. They had fallen asleep innocently together a couple of times, but it was something about him staying over tonight that made her nervous.

After dinner Damien excused himself to use the restroom. He was feeling the same way Cricket was feeling. He felt anxious to talk about it just yet with her, so he called Shayne. Shayne processed the information and suggested that he talk to Cricket about what he was feeling and that they didn’t need to rush into making the decision to take things to the next level of their relationship. Meanwhile Cricket had the same conversation with Courtney as she changed into her crop top pajama top and she put on the matching shorts feeling insecure. Courtney gave her the same advice Damien had gotten from Shayne. She also told Cricket it was perfectly fine not to jump into rushing into something more. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and she hung up on Courtney. Damien was concerned that Cricket hadn’t come out of her room to start the movie when he had gotten out of the restroom. “Crick can I please come in or do you want to come out”, he asked softly. Cricket bit her lip opening the door letting him in. When he walked in, he smiled a little “what’s up?’, he asked hoping to reassure her of whatever was upsetting her. “I really don’t understand why I’m feeling so insecure right now”, she mumbled sitting on her bed looking down. Damien gently sat down next to her “Babe it’s just me, your beautiful’, he said gently biting his lip. Cricket smiled a little at the compliment “Thanks handsome. I.I just don’t know why I’m so nervous suddenly it’s not like anything was going to happen right”, She replied nervously blushing a little bit. Damien nodded feeling relieved that she was just as nervous as he was to talk about this subject. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this subject. I love that we are taking our time I want to know more about you. You’re so important to me and I want to wait for a more perfect moment for us. Plus, I’m not the fittest guy and I don’t want to be insecure when we have our moment”, Damien sighed opening up to the girl who made him brave enough to be this open with and vulnerable. Cricket wholeheartedly agreed with everything he said but she felt bad that he was insecure about his figure. She never really noticed the difference because to her he was always Damien. “Damien I am honored that you opened up to me. You are so important to me and I’m glad that we both want to wait. You are an amazing guy and I don’t care about the way you look; I love you for you. You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known, and I’d never want you to change”, She said as Damien kissed her. This kiss was more meaning full. Finally, as they parted the kiss Damien and Cricket each felt better. As they cuddled watching the movie everything felt perfect until Damien and Crickets phones rang out with a text from Courtney alerting them of the picture.


	10. Craimen

Cricket sighed biting her lip hearing Damien stir in his sleep again. But this time he woke up and sat the edge of her bed. She yawned softly joining him “Dames? What’s the matter”, she asked moving the blue hair from his eyes. A small smile appeared on his face “Sorry I woke you up”, he replied tiredly feeling bad his anxiety was keeping her up too. Cricket kissed his cheek “Hey we will figure this out okay?”, she said soothingly as they laid back down, but Damien held her closer and was finally able to sleep even though he was still upset about their relationship being leaked out so soon. He couldn’t stop himself from worrying but right now as he kissed Crickets head trying not to worry about what would happen next.

** -The Next Morning- **

Cricket cooked breakfast letting Damien sleep in. She was worried about him. She was just as upset as he was, but she refused to let it bring them down after the best day they had together. She was making omelets with red and green bell peppers, ham and cheese and added a little spinach. She was used to cooking for her brother, but she felt excited to finally cook for Damien. Just as she got the table set, she felt Damien hug her from behind. “Morning sleepy. How are you feeling today”, she asked sweetly? Damien smiled rubbing his neck “A lot, better thanks and I’m sorry I woke you up. Thank you for making breakfast it looks amazing, he replied still feeling bad. Cricket kissed his head and cheek placing the tray of food on the table. “I know you are and if you want to talk about it, I’m always here for you and we can talk to Ian about this too”, she said soothingly as she made her plate. Damien smiled making his plate still surprised she went above and beyond again to make him feel better. They smiled as they ate enjoying each other’s company. Damien smiled offering to wash the dishes as she sat on top of the counter drying the dishes laughing each time, he flicked water at her. “So, what do you think we should do about the photo”, Cricket sighed bringing up the elephant in the room. Damien turned to face her “Well considering today is my stream day maybe we should talk in stream about this since I know the Clever Corps will be supportive of us”, He suggested as Cricket smiled and agreed. He helped finish putting the dishes away and turned his attention back to her creasing her cheek softly “How did I get so lucky”, he whispered softly kissing her nose. Cricket smiled placing her hands over his “The feeling is mutual”, she said as they kissed. She smiled as the kiss grew and her hands moved into his hair as his hands gripped her sides. He was just about to kiss her neck when Travis walked into the Apartment “Sis I’m home”, he announced as Cricket hopped off the counter fixing her Pj’s and as Damien fixed his hair. Travis chuckled rolling his eyes. Damien excused himself to get changed into the bathroom still blushing. When he got out Cricket walked him to the door where he gave her a quick peck that lead to another peck before he finally. She couldn’t stop smiling and walked back into the kitchen where Travis helped himself to the left-over breakfast. “Ah the honeymoon phase Sis enjoy it”, Travis replied sipping his coffee. Cricket nodded and smiled a bit “Is it that obvious?”. she asked nervously. Travis chuckled ‘Yes but it’s the best feeling like when your with that person nothing else matters and everything just seems better when they are around”, he said perfectly describing how she felt about Damien and how Travis felt about his soon to be wife Aria. “So how are you guy’s doing since the photo leaked?”, Travis asked as he got more food and coffee. Cricket shrugged “We’re going on his live stream later to talk about it. I just feel bad that we weren’t even able to do it on our own”, she said as her Instagram notifications went off and she gasped softly seeing Damien’s post of their selfie he had taken with the caption * **I’ve been the luckiest lad in all the land to have the absolute honor of being this beautiful princess (@ChristyCampbell5) boyfriend/best friend. We’ve been through a lot together and I can’t wait to go on this quest of life together.** Cricket smiled posting her own selfie with the caption * **I’m the luckiest girl in the world to find my knight in shining armor not only as a boyfriend but as my best friend as well (@Damien Haas) I can’t believe I get to be your girlfriend. You are my everything***

Damien smiled seeing Crickets post as he cleaned his room to make room for her in his streaming area as he looked at the comments on his post. Most were from their friends, his family and hers including all four of her brothers wishing him good luck. He smiled as the doorbell went downstairs to get Cricket. His smile grew as he opened the door. “Hey, you”, she said as he let her in, and she was greeted warmly by Zelda and Freyja. Damien chuckled seeing his three favorite girls together. He quickly got drinks for himself and Cricket as they went up to his room to get ready for the stream. Cricket bit her lip as he finished setting up. She was nervous but each smile he gave her made her feel more at ease. She sat down beside him as he started the stream “Hey friends thanks for coming back and today we are going to get lost in some smash bros please welcome a very familiar face to the core Ms. Cricket Campbell”, Damien announced and read some names and greeted everyone. Cricket smiled nervously and waved as the chat flooded with hellos to Cricket and their ship name. “Well, Crick the cat’s out of the bag how are you feeling about all of this”, Damien asked as he could see she wasn’t as nervous. “Well I’m really happy regardless of a photo if of us being leaked. I just want to say thank you guys for all the love you’ve given us. This wasn’t how we were planning to reveal our relationship but having everyone’s support is amazing”, Cricket said feeling a weight of fear being lifted up. Damien smiled as he was going make the same points that Cricket perfectly nailed. They answered some questions as they played smash bros to which Cricket won a couple of rounds. Damien laughed at some things the chat were saying. Cricket laughed more as the chat cheered her on and told Damien that he needed more training. By the end of the stream Cricket was enjoying herself a lot and wished the stream didn’t have to end. Damien smiled after he did his goodbye to the stream and turned to her “So M’lady are you staying over tonight”, he asked softly. Cricket followed him to the kitchen with her empty glass “As amazing as that sounds babe Aria wanted me to help her and Travis with wedding planning, but can I take a rain check?”, she replied as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug and pecked his lips. Damien blushed accepting the hug and nodded “Of course. I hope you have fun and I’ll pick you up for work tomorrow”, he said giving her another peck and hug at the door. “Sounds good, I love you”, she said as she left and promised to text him to let him know she got home safely.


	11. What you mean to me

It had been four months since Damien and Cricket became official to the Smosh viewer community. Now things were busier in and outside the office. Cricket was busy between writing scripts and helping Aria get her wedding dress and the brides maid dresses. Now it seemed like the stress was catching up to her. She was experiencing stomach aches more frequently. Damien grew concerned noticing little things like, Cricket barely had an appetite and she seemed more tired. She reassured him that she was okay, but she didn’t want him constantly worrying about her even though she appreciated that he cared a lot.

Cricket helped Sarah get the props ready for the Try not to laugh shoot. she suddenly hunched over in wrenching pain. Sarah looked over “Hey Crick you okay?”, she asked concerned. Cricket nodded but excused herself and went to the restroom as the shoot began. By the time she came out she talked to Sarah and decided to go home and rest. Travis picked her up since that morning Damien drove her in. When she got home the pain grew worse and she screamed for Travis as she clutched her side and he rushed her to the ER not sure what was wrong with her.

Back at the office Damien came back to the main office and grew concerned not seeing Crickets laptop and things at her desk. But before he could ask Sarah walked over to him “Cricket wanted me to tell you She went home and she doesn’t want you to worry and she will call you later”, she said reassuring him that everything would be okay. Damien nodded as he went back to film a few other shoots. When the shoots were done, he gathered his things up hoping to go see Cricket and bring her something on his way home. As he got into his car, he has miss call from Travis. “Hey Man, I wanted to let you know that Cricket is in the hospital “, Travis said before the call ended. Damien almost dropped his phone as he finished the message. Fear crept on him as he drove hoping she was okay and that it wasn’t serious. He parked his car in the hospital parking lot and went inside and found Travis sitting alone in the waiting room. He looked surprised to see Damien and waved him over. “They just took her into surgery for her appendix”, Travis explained as Damien sat down. “I appreciate you coming, and I know Crick will be happy to see you”, he replied as Damien nodded “I just don’t want to see her in pain”, he replied hoping the surgery was going well and that Cricket would be okay.

It felt like time was moving slower before there was any new. When the Doctor came into the waiting room Damien held his breath as Travis went to talk to him and he came back smiling in relief. “The surgery went very smoothly, and they are moving her into a room so you and I can take turns going to see her. I’m going to call my parents and let them know the good news and to find out what time my mom’s flight is since she’s offered to stay with Cricket”, Travis said all most out of breath. As Travis made his calls Damien texted the Smosh group chat to let them all know Cricket was out of surgery and that she was okay. A sudden wave of emotions came over him all at once when he saw her picture on his phones wallpaper. He whipped the tears from his eyes when Travis came back into the room and saw Damien “Hey she’s going to be okay Damien”, he said softly. Damien nodded slowly “I know it’s just. She means so much to me and I don’t know what I would do without her and yeah that sounds dramatic but that’s how much I’ve always felt about her”, Damien sighed. Truth was he was afraid Cricket didn’t know how much she meant to them in their friendship and now relationship.

Once they were given Cricket’s floor and room number Travis went in first to see her. Damien sighed sitting down trying to keep his anxiety at bay as he thought about the first time, they met at the Defy office two years prior to this moment.

** ~Flash Back~ **

** *2 years ago, at Defy Media* **

Damien walked off the elevators at the Defy office. He was early and he found Shayne in the kitchen as Spencer was giving a tour to a young woman who was about Shayne’s height with long black hair and eyes bluer than the ocean. He couldn’t help but stare at her having that feeling he had when he met Shayne back in their Disney channel days before they came to Smosh and he knew that somehow this mysterious woman would become important to him. Shayne chuckled as he got Damien’s attention back as Spencer walked over “Hey guy’s this is Christy Campbell. Her brother is a good friend of mine and She’s going to be interning this year for us in the writing department. Christy this is Shayne Topp and Damien Haas two of our Smosh cast members”, Spencer said and then asked the duo to finish the tour. After Shayne had to go film Damien continued the tour with Christy and they laughed and chatted about different things including Christy’s unique nickname which was Cricket and Damien smiled and decided to call her that which she didn’t mind at all and that they both enjoyed some of the same anime even though she admitted was because of her Ex . And from there their friendship grew and during the Defy shut down Damien and Cricket worked together on new scripts for videos they planned on making to not only give the fans something to look forward to, but it was something that gave them hope for the future.

** *End of flash back* **

****

He looked up seeing Travis standing outside her room. “Someone is awake”, Travis announced stepping aside as Damien into the room and his smile grew when he saw Cricket “Hey gorgeous”, he whispered kissing her forehead and sat down in the comfortable chair near her bed. Cricket smiled tiredly and held his hand as his thumb rubbed her hand softly as she teared up as her smile grew “Thank you for being here Damien. I’m sorry I scared you”, Cricket said still groggy from the medicine. Damien chuckled softly shaking his head “Hey you don’t have to thank me and apologize. I wanted to be here”, he replied as he could see she was getting sleepy as Travis walked in “Hey um Damien would you mind staying with her while I go pick Mom from the airport. I talked to her nurse and she gave me the okay just please make sure Ms. Stubborn pants sleeps”, Travis instructed as he walked out. Cricket frowned looking to Damien as she yawned “I’m not stubborn”, she mumbled falling asleep. Damien chuckled softly and kissed her hand “I know. Rest okay? I’ll be right here if you need me”, he said as the nurse brought him a pillow and blanket incase, he fell asleep. After a little while Damien got comfortable in the chair as she slept. As he started to doze off, he suddenly heard Cricket stir and looked over to make sure she was okay. Once she had stopped, he dozed off again as he fell asleep as the room became quiet as they slept through the night.

The next morning Damien woke up to someone gently tapping his arm. Mrs. Campbell smiled softly “Hi good morning, sorry to wake you but I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you staying last night with her. Christy is being discharged in an hour so you can go home whenever you’re ready and visit with her tonight if you want”, she said as Travis wheeled Cricket back into the room from her check up with the Doctor. Damien smiled “Hey I heard you’re going home that’s great”, he exclaimed excitedly as Travis wheeled her over to him. She frowned and shrugged “I guess. But I can’t work for at least three weeks depending on how I heel, and Monica will be swamped and so will the other writer’s”, Cricket mumbled as her eyes teared up feeling like she let everyone down. “Hey now. Crick everything will be okay. The most important thing right now is to rest. Okay? I promise you haven’t let any of us down. We want you to be healthy again and to go back to the office and do what you do best”, Damien consoled her kneeling down in front of her wheelchair holding her hands as her mom and Travis walked out to give them privacy. Cricket teared up kissing his hand “I love you so much Damien. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you”, Cricket gushed blushing as Damien smiled “You mean so much to me too Christy and I love you and there’s nothing in the world that makes me happier than being your boyfriend and best friend”, he said pecking her lips and kissing her forehead before he left to stop home to get ready for work even though he would much rather stay with her but he knew there was a lot he had to do filming wise which would help him keep busy instead of missing Cricket and worrying about her even though he knew she had her Mom taking care of her.

When he got to the office everyone was asking him how Cricket was doing. As the chatter died down with everyone going back to work Courtney looked to him “How are you doing?”, she asked concerned. Damien shrugged putting his bag down at his desk “I’m alright I guess, I just miss her already”, he sighed. He helped chip in to buy her flowers as Tomey made a card for everyone to sign. ‘She’s going to love this”, Monica said handing Damien the card after the whole office signed it including Rhett and Link who also ordered flowers for her that Damien would pick up after work and deliver them to her and that excited him to surprise her with all the love that he knew she needed.

After the film day was over Damien went to pick up the orders and then called Travis to meet him outside to help bring the two big arrangements. Travis chuckled when Damien arrived and saw the flower “This is really nice of you to do this for her”, Travis said as he and Damien went inside. “You kidding I plan on keeping my title of best boyfriend of the year”, Damien joked walking inside and followed Travis to Crickets room where there were four other vases. “Hey sis I brought you more flowers and a Damien”, Travis announced gently leaving the vase on her desk. Cricket smiled reading the cards as Damien sat on the edge of her bed looking at all the different flowers. “Well someone is popular”, he teased kissing her cheek. Cricket smiled “Well most of these are from my family except for those pink orchids those came from your Mom which she did not have to do”, cricket said as Damien smile grew seeing the orchids. He had briefly talked to his Mom that morning and mentioned about Crickets surgery but didn’t think she would do something like that considering she had only met Cricket the last time she had come to visit him in LA. “Is there anything I can do for you?”, he asked looking to her. Cricket bit her lip “Cuddles pwease”, she replied in a cute innocent voice. Damien smiled and laid with her and they talked about different things but soon he had to go home but he promised he would be back before she knew it. He knew she needed her rest as well.


	12. Group chats and karaoke

A week had passed since the surgery and Cricket was miserable and very restless. She missed everyone at the office so much and even though Damien came over nearly every day after work she still missed him. She appreciated her mom staying with her, but she wanted to be at work instead of laying on the couch feeling useless watching game shows and soap operas which more of less all had the same story lines of secrets, deceit, and a lot of secret pregnancies.

Cricket yawned waking up the following morning and grabbed her phone from her nightstand and forgot to put her glasses on and decided to text Damien.

***Cricket: morning love are you coming over later for some smash bros and chill? *she hit send and suddenly her phone went off quickly**

***Courtney: aye get it Crick!!**

***Shayne: ah shit my dude is getting some action woo!**

***Ian: shoot dood!**

***Damien: Um babe... check your messages**

Crickets eyes widen from shock and embarrassment and texted: ***uh...that is an inside joke I swear!!**

***Ian: sure, it is...**

Damien chuckled and called her “Hey please don’t worry your safe. Every time I walk into a room someone starts playing Pony from the magic mike movies”. Cricket laughed as they hung up, but she still felt embarrassed by the joke. She and Damien were not there yet in their relationship but someday they knew it would happen when it was meant to. Everyone in the office noticed Cricket was quiet and they hoped she was okay.

***Cricket: I’m sorry you guys I hate being stuck at home**

***Courtney: I’m sorry Crick trust me the office sucks without you here**

***Shayne: I miss our meme fights**

***Noah: I miss our heart to hearts**

***Keith: I miss our try not to laugh inside jokes**

***Ian: I really miss my favorite Hufflepuff**

Cricket smiled deeply touched by everyone’s messages but it was Damien’s private text that almost made her cry not only from missing him but what was said.

***Damien: I miss my amazing girlfriend/best friend. It’s been hard not seeing your face here knowing you’re okay. I know your mom and Travis are taking good care of you, but I feel sad I’m not with you right now. I love you Cricky always no matter what and I hope to be a better boyfriend when your better.**

Damien didn’t mean to be a downer, but he wish he could do more for her and to help cheer her up. Suddenly an idea flew into his head. He quickly pulled the others aside “I think I have a plan to cheer Crick up”, he excitedly declared and explained his plan. His plan was to surprise Cricket with a pizza party with karaoke and video games. Sarah and Courtney excitedly ran off to make tee shirts for everyone that was available that night. Shayne walked over to Damien “I have to say as your best friend I’m really happy seeing you so confident and doing something to cheer Cricket up like this” he patted Damien on his back and went to work as Damien began preparing for a fun night.

****

** ~later~ **

Cricket was reading a book in her bedroom when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She closed her book as Travis walked into the room “There’s a surprise for you out in the living room”, he announced helping her gently out of bed. The living room was dark except for some party lights and a small table disco lamp. In the center of the room was Travis’s desk chair with wheels. Cricket carefully sat down as music started playing. Suddenly, Ian, Sarah, Courtney, Tomey, Noah, Shayne and Olivia appeared in a flash mob all wearing matching black zippered hoodies. Suddenly the music changed to Steal my girl by one direction. Cricket smiled as Damien appeared and started singing as the chorus started everyone unzipped their hoodies revealing their we love Cricket shirts on except for Damien who was proudly wearing an I love Cricket shirt. she teared up deeply touched especially when Damien wrapped his arm around her during the part of the song that talked about her knowing that he would never let her down which was exactly how he felt even before they started dating. when the song ended and the lights came on Sarah handed Cricket a tissue for her eyes as tears came down her cheeks “I.I don’t know what to say guys”, she replied smiling as everyone engulfed her in a group hug saying how glad they were that she was okay.

After a little while she got up to get to grab pizza and noticed Damien grabbing another slice for himself. She carefully hugged him from behind. “Well hello to you too”, Damien chuckled and hugged her and gently kissed her forehead. She couldn’t stop smiling and blushed “Thank you for all of this Deems. I hope you know that you’re the best at being you. Damien you have countlessly gone above and beyond for me countless times when I needed you most. You’re the most amazing boyfriend ever and I would be lost without you”. She softly creased his cheek and kissed him as everyone awed loudly embarrassing the couple again. As they sat down rejoining their friends and Olivia looked up and smiled “So when did you guys realized you liked one another”. Cricket bit her lip since she had never said aloud of when that moment was for her. “Do you guys remember that episode of spin the bottle we filmed before the shutdown that Damien and I were on? Well we had to do another trust fall but when Damien fell back for me to catch him, he accidently knocked me over and he kept apologizing throughout the day and that’s when I knew”. Courtney smiled clapping her hands “Oh my god! I remember that man I wish we didn’t lose that footage in the shutdown. Man, that was the best episode of spin the bottle we ever did!”, she exclaimed as everyone agreed. Damien smiled remembering that day as well. But when the question went to him, he awkwardly rubbed his neck and mumbled about it being something private between him and Cricket. The conversation quickly ended as Shayne and Ian jumped up and with the help of Courtney they grabbed the karaoke microphones and started singing Can you feel the love tonight mocking how cute Damien and Cricket were being as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. During the performance Cricket couldn’t help but to blush as Damien was laughing awkwardly as everyone else joined in singing the chorus along with Shayne and Ian who were having way to much fun singing. when the song finally ended Cricket shook her head laughing “You guys are crazy”. Shayne started laughing as Damien snatched the microphones and turned to Cricket with a mischievous smile knowing very well that she was very shy about singing “M’lady shall we duet?”. He politely offered his hand to her hoping to help her break out of her shell. “I-I don’t sing”, Cricket mumbled biting her lip. Sarah smiled softly placing her hand on Crickets arm “Please Crick it’s so much fun and we won’t judge you” Cricket bit her lip as her friends encouraged her including Damien and his charming dimpled smile. As they sang **“Re write the stars”** Cricket couldn’t stop smiling having so much fun singing along with Damien and his angelic voice. when the song ended Damien turned to her and exclaimed excitedly “I didn’t know you had that in you baybee!” Cricket playfully shoved him “Hush you”. But she did admit to herself that she had a lot more singing with everyone she cared about. 

After Ian was the last person to leave Damien stayed behind to help Cricket clean up some of the mess. Cricket looked up from sweeping the floor and looked over to Damien who was smiling at her again. She bit her lip blushing “Everything okay Deems? he continued to smile “I’m sorry I was just thinking about Olivia’s question from earlier. I didn’t want anyone but you to know when that moment was for me”, he explained as he and Cricket sat on her couch and he began to tell her all about that special moment.

**~ Flash back ~**

** *2 years ago, during the shutdown* **

Damien sighed laying on his bed thinking about the news he just received regarding to a voice over audition he didn’t get. He didn’t really tell anyone about it but now he was in his head wondering if he should continue pursuing voice acting even though he still had some great projects to do. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing. At first, he was going to ignore it but when he saw it was his best friend Crickets name flash on the screen he decided to answer. “Hey Crick, what’s up?”, he asked hoping she wouldn’t sense something wasn’t up. “Hey so a bunch of us are getting dinner and then going down to the beach for a bomb fire, you in?”, she asked in her cheerful way. Damien sighed quietly and bit his lip “Um...that does sound like fun, but I have somethings I need to get done but I appreciate the offer. Please tell everyone I said hi”, he muttered trying to keep his voice as normal as possible so Cricket wouldn’t be suspicious. “Oh. Okay yeah that’s fine no worries”, she replied and they both said goodbye and hung up.

Damien laid back down laying on his arms and looked over to Freyja and Zelda who were getting along and playing nicely for now. He jumped at the sudden sound of his phone alerting him to a new text. He hesitated to look at the text but then the sound came on again. He picked it up and was surprised it was Cricket telling him she was outside and for him to come out and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He grabbed his jacket, wallet and house keys and locked his door as he called out to the cats to behave and went out to his driveway and walked over to the silver 2015 jeep Cherokee. He smiled and walked over to the passenger window as Cricket rolled down the window and the breeze from her AC greeted him. “Hey what are you doing here?”, he asked as Cricket smiled turned into a mischievous grin appeared “Get in we are going on an adventure”. She unlocked the door and Damien got in not sure what she had in store. The first stop was of course In-N-Out and got their orders to go. Damien grew more curious as to where she was taking which help take his mind off everything.

She drove into the valley and to the parking lot to the walking trails near the Hollywood sign. She parked the vehicle and opened her car door and he followed her. They carefully sat on the hood of her jeep and ate their meals. As Damien sat with her, he felt confident enough to confide in her and told her about the audition. Cricket nodded “I had a feeling something was up because you sounded off and that’s not really like you unless something was bothering you” she took a sip of her soda as he looked to her “So do you think I should still continue with voice acting”, he asked stealing one of her fries. She looked to him sincerely “I know I haven’t known you long enough to really give you proper advice but I think you need to continue because there’s always going to be and I know voice acting is a passion of yours. But just because you had one set back doesn’t mean you need to give it up right then and there. I’ve had plenty of failed attempts for writing and look where I am now. Damien, I believe you will find that one gig that’s going to change your outlook okay? So, get out of your head and be positive that something good will come from this”, Cricket explained hoping to have helped him with the advice. And in that moment Damien’s feelings for Cricket changed. what she said really changed him for the better and that her advice still played a huge role to this day.

** ~End of flash back~ **

****

Cricket smiled deeply touched that her simple act of kindness still affected him two years later. “I never knew that night meant so much to you”, She said as she rested her head on his chest as he held her close gently kissing her head “Of course it did. You have been my light of positivity and I don’t know how I could have gotten through those days without you. Cricket I admire you so much for everything you do, and I don’t even know how to thank you for all the things you do for me without you even trying to”. Cricket smiled tearing up feeling touched by his heartfelt words. “You never have to worry about thanking me. Just having you tell me that memory and being the constant reminder of how lucky I’ve been to have you as my best friend and boyfriend and being here right now is all the gratitude I need. I know when we are ever down you and I can always have each other to be the constant positive light that I hope never fades from us” Damien smiled in agreement as Cricket yawned and drifted off to sleep in his arms and he did the same never wanting to forget this moment.

In the following week everyone were in the mists of planning and organizing for this year summer games along with anxiously awaiting word if Cricket would be able to participate in the games. Damien sat at his desk growing more anxious for word from Cricket since today was her final post-surgery appointment that day. Suddenly he jumped feeling a tap in his shoulder and turned around to see an incredibly happy and excited Cricket “I’m back Baybee and I am ready for the best summer games yet!!”, She shouted for everyone to hear. Applause rang out in the office as everyone ran out to greet Cricket as Damien hugged her first and soon, they were engulfed in a massive group hug. Cricket smiled thanking everyone for everything and she jumped right into the planning of * **Smosh summer games: Pirates of summer!!***


	13. Vidcon part 1

Finally, Vidcon weekend arrived. The first day there was a lot going on, between fan meet and greets and a panel later in the night would be the annual dinner at their favorite restaurant “ **Bucadipeppo”** which was a very well-beloved tradition to celebrate the first night of Vidcon.

Damien climbed into the elevator and went to surprise Cricket, who had gotten in late the night before from Seattle. She had gone home to meet her brand-new nephew who was born during summer games and now Cramien would be reunited. Cricket was sharing a room with Kimmy that weekend who excitedly agree to help sneak him into the room since Cricket was still getting ready. Kimmy smiled letting Damien into the room and she went down to meet up with everyone waiting for the van to come. Damien quietly waited for cricket to finish getting ready. “Hey Kimmy does this outfit look okay?’, Cricket called out before walking out in olive green shorts, a black tank top paired with a white feathered kimono and white converse sneakers. Her hair was braided onto the side and she had her glasses on again. Damien smiled when she saw him, and she squealed excitedly leaping into his arms giving him the biggest hug as if they had been apart for decades. “Oh my gosh! I thought I was meeting you downstairs”, she said pecking his lips as he gently placed her back onto the floor and smiled “Well I wanted you all to myself before the others did”, He chuckled as they walked out of the room and he held her hand as they walked inside the elevator. Once inside she showed him pictures of the new baby. “Gracie kept asking for you and she started calling you uncle. I tried to correct her but she’s little so and you’re the first guy that’s been really been around her so.” Damien smiled deeply touched that Gracie thought of him like that but he felt bad Cricket seemed nervous about it “Aw Crick I’m honored she thinks of me in that way and I’m totally fine with it”, he replied as the doors opened and Matt Raub threw his arms in the air “Well it’s about time you two! The van’s almost here”. Sarah smiled ignoring Matts rant and gave them their VIP badges and wrist bands.

Before the van arrived, Matt and Sarah pulled Damien and Cricket aside for a moment. “We skimmed through the questions are you comfortable with answering maybe three questions about your relationship?” Damien looked over to Cricket “What do you think? This is your first panel and I got your back with whatever you choose”, Damien said gently squeezing her hand. She thought for a moment and looked to Damien, Matt, and Sarah. ‘Let’s do it. Dames and I are a team and I think we can handle three questions” Soon the bus arrived, and everyone piled into the van leaving Cricket and Damien in the backseat.

squeezed her hand gently causing her to smile even though she was nervous.

** -The first panel- **

****

The audience screamed excitedly as everyone walked out and sat down on the four couches. “Whose ready for some questions”, Matt yelled to hype the crowd of fans up and to hype the cast up. “Awesome well my first question is for our newbies Kimmie and Cricket. How are you enjoying Vidcon?’ Kimmy smiled “I love seeing all the fans and meeting other creators”. Cricket smiled as some fans cheered her name “I defiantly agree with Kimmy. The last time I was here the energy was off. When we were under Defy I was still interning so they pretty much wanted me to be in the shadows as much as possible until Joe and Matt Raub invited me to come and I’ll always be grateful to them”, Cricket said as the crowd awed. Matt smiled asking a few more questions until the first “Cramien” question was read. The question was “ **how does Damien and Cricket keep their relationship private while working on Smosh?”** “I know for myself I like having that private life and work life separate even though they pretty much collide since I get to work with my girlfriend nearly every day but I like keeping them separate because I want to be able to be the best boyfriend without the pressures of social media. Like if Crick and I have an argument I know we won’t let it follow us when it comes to filming. She’s my best friend and I always want to make sure her happiness and privacy comes first”, Damien explained as the crowd awed again and Cricket smiled following up with her answer. “I defiantly agree with everything Damien said. I know for me I’m super private but on occasion I do like to post selfies with him. But I know working in the same office defiantly has its challenges but being able to work with my boyfriend who is my best friend Is something really special”. Matt awed mockingly “See, this is why we separated them! You all can’t handle their adorableness” He then continued to read more general questions for the group. Cricket smiled and laughed along with her friends answers and questions until a question was asked about Damien being shipped with Courtney and Kimmy. “I know everyone ships their friendships which is fun and hey I still am a big Shaymien shipper which is fine until it gets out of hand. I love Kimmy and Courtney, so it doesn’t really bother me”, She replied and then she looked out into the audience and noticed all the **Courtamien** signs and saw one Cramien sign being held up. Seeing them suddenly made her feel insecure and a bit self-conscious. 

After the panel and meet and greets Courtney noticed Cricket wasn’t herself. “Hey, are you okay?”, she asked a bit concerned. Cricket shrugged not really wanting to talk about the feelings she felt “I guess so. I’m going to go back to the Mythical lounge for a bit and relax. But I appreciate the concern court”. She left quietly; truth was she didn’t like the way she was feeling. There was no reason to be jealous of Courtney and Damien since she knew they were like brother and sister. When she got to the lounge she went on twitter and was greeted by more Courtamien posts and hashtags with photos that were fan made. She jumped as her phone rang and Damien’s name appeared on the screen. She hesitated to answer so she let it go to voice mail for now.

Damien bit his lip hearing Crickets voice mail recording and hung up. She never let him go to voice mail unless she was busy. He walked around looking for her until he found Courtney. “Hey, have you seen Crick? I tried to call her, but I got her voice mail”. Courtney looked surprised but realized Cricket really was upset. She mentioned to Damien how Cricket seemed after the panel and meet and greet until it clicked. “You don’t think she’s upset seeing all the Courtamien signs earlier during the panel, do you?” Damien asked rubbing his neck worrying about Cricket. “Yeah I do now but Crick knows I see you as my big brother”, she replied as Damien went to the lounge.

Meanwhile in the lounge Cricket had logged off of twitter trying to ease her thoughts and nerves as Damien ran in out of breath getting himself a drink. He looked to her “Are you doing okay?” Cricket shrugged and sighed opening up to him knowing that her feelings were safe with him as they always had been. “I know I have no reason to be jealous of you guys, but I am, and I hate myself for feeling this way”, Cricket said as tears ran down her cheeks. Damien bit his lip wrapping his arms around her thankful that they were alone at the moment, and he gently whipped away her tears with his thumb trying his best to comfort her. “I think this is the first time we really dealt with jealously, and I totally get why you feel this way Princess. To be honest I felt uncomfortable with seeing all those signs, but it was kinda cool that I saw our ship name but still bothered me in a way seeing the other signs that made me feel like some fans don’t respect our relationship. I love you blue eyes”, he said softly moving a stray hair from her eyes and she smiled. Before anything more could be said Courtney came in and immediately went over to Cricket and hugged her apologizing for what happened. “Court, you don’t have to apologize your my best friend”, Cricket replied hugging Courtney as everyone else came back to the lounge. On the ride home everyone chatted about how much fun the first day was and how much they were looking forward to their dinner.

** -Later that night- **

Cricket smiled looking at herself in the mirror as she finished getting ready for dinner. She had on a dress tank top, flax leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and medium heeled opened toed shoes. Damien smiled greeting her as their transpiration arrived. They climbed into the backseat as everyone piled into the van and started taking selfies. Cricket blushed see the way Damien kept looking at her “sweetie, you okay?’ Damien blushed rubbing his neck as he chuckled a little “I’m sorry it’s just you look really look beautiful tonight as you always do”. She blushed more taking his compliment even though he always told her she was beautiful even when there were time’s she didn’t feel it.

**-at the restaurant-**

When they were all seated Cricket sat with Damien, Shayne, and Sarah at one end of the table and everyone else were seated along chatting away about new possible video ideas and the excitement for the fans to see the new summer games trailer. The waiters took their drink orders along with appetizer’s and dinner. Cricket was enjoying herself a lot with all the different conversations and then showing everyone the newest photos of her nephew as a proud aunt does and relayed stories about her niece’s disappointment in not having a baby sister. Ian stood up tapping his fork gently on his glass to get everyone’s attention and as the room went silent as he made a speech about what a great year it’s been and how great the new content for the channel had helped it grow into new viewers and subscribers and then drew attention to Cricket and Kimmy “Tonight we also celebrate the two year anniversary of when we welcomed Kimmy and Cricket into our Smosh family and surprisingly we haven’t scared them off yet but anyways, I know I speak for everyone when I say we love and appreciate you both and I present to both of you the “ **Hey I survived two years at Smosh** ” trophies. Matt and Garret each handed them their trophies. Everyone applaud and cheered as Cricket and Kimmy did a victory princess wave as the food arrived and the chatter went back to normal. During dinner Cricket bit her lip when Damien excused himself to use the men’s room. He sighed and jumped when the door opened, and Shayne walked in “Hey man you okay? You seemed really quiet during dinner?” Damien shrugged and sure if he should tell Shayne about what was going on with him, but he knew he could be honest with Shayne and he would help him with what he was going through his thoughts. “I’ve been thinking about taking the next step in my relationship with Crick to the next step”, Damien confided in Shayne who was surprised but extremely happy for his best friend. ‘Dude! That’s awesome if you need our room it’s all yours. How does Cricket feel about this?” Damien sighed “I haven’t found the courage to ask her or even bring it up since Valentine’s day. I know I feel ready, but I still want to make sure she’s okay with it and I don’t want to scare her off since it is kind of a personal thing for us to experience as a couple”. Shayne remembered that conversation that valentine’s day night and he looked to his best friend. “Honestly, I think you need to push away those thoughts and fears because I see the way you are with her and look at her and how much you both love and care for each other. To me your both end game meaning I’ve never seen you both happier than you are when your together and wither or not you take the next step that’s up to you” Shayne stated as Damien really took into heart what Shayne said and he felt a lot more confident and smiled “Thanks man, I really needed this pep talk”. The two friends walked back to the table. Cricket smiled in relief seeing Damien as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

** -after dinner-  **

Cricket smiled walking back into the hotel lobby with Damien after dinner. Everyone else decided after dinner to get drinks. “Do you want to spend the night?’, Damien asked as the elevator doors closed. Cricket bit her lip and smiled nodding “Yes but what about Shayne?” Damien chuckled softly as they walked to his room after she had to go to hers to get some things for the next day. “Oh, he’s going to be staying with Matt and Ian tonight” Cricked looked to him realizing what he meant without him having to say it “Are you sure dames?” He nodded standing at the door. “I know we haven’t talked about that element being added to our relationship since Valentine’s day but I’m very sure that I’m ready if you are”. Cricket smiled loving how confident Damien had become in their relationship, but she still felt insecure about him seeing the scar from her surgery. Damien as if he could read her mind gently creased her cheek as their eyes met “Christy you are so damn beautiful, and I love you and all your imperfections”. Cricket felt butterflies in her stomach because she knew he meant every single word he said. “Damien, I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I love you more and all your imperfections and nothing will ever change that. Your my ray of sunshine”, she said as they entered his room and closed the door for the night.


	14. Vidcon Part 2

**~the next morning~**

As the morning sun gleamed shinning into the room. Cricket slowly woke up and smiled waking up in her boyfriend’s arms, holding her close making her feel very safe and well protected as she remembered every detail of the events of the previous night that would stay between them. She loved how at peace Damien looked as his blue streak gleamed a brighter shade of blue which she had considered doing to her own hair maybe sometime in the near future. She looked up and smiled seeing he was awake, and he looked to her as their eyes met. He softly kissed her forehead. “Good morning gorgeous”, he said groggily but to Cricket it was adorable. She smiled softly “Good morning Handsome””, she replied kissing his cheek. Damien but his lip seeing the ridiculously small but noticeable hickie on her neck. “Shoot...Crick...I’m. Sor” Cricket placed her finger gently on his lips to stop him from finishing his sentence as she smiled shaking her head softly “You don’t need to apologize. Last night was everything because we got to be us without pressure. I Love you and I never could imagine feeling the way I do right now because your everything. Please don’t worry I got plenty of make up to cover this up so no one will know” Damien smiled feeling better and kissed her head “Thank you blue eyes, you’re the best thing that’s ever happen to me and last night meant a lot to me too. We should get ready since everyone will be waiting for us soon”

**-At vid con-**

As the summer games pirates trailer played the cast smiled hearing their cheers of excitement as each fan favorites names appeared. As the trailer ended and the lights came back on Matt Raub came out in his ref costume for the theme of summer games “Well what do you think guys? Is it time to bring out the teams?’, he said getting the crowed more hyped as they cheered. “Alrighty, introducing for the first time Team gold please welcome the Peg-leggers! Come on out Ian, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Mari, kimmy, Shayne and Cricket!” The Peg-Leggers came out with their team shirts and they all sat down on one side of the stage and waited for their rival team to come out as the crowds applause died down. “And for Team silver we got the Canon Sharks! Come on out Olivia, Noah, Keith, Courtney, Joven, Damien and Boze!” The crowd cheered even more as the Cannon sharks marched out. The Peg-leggers playfully booed their rivals. As they all sat down Matt looked at both teams “Wow you all look amazing and guys these shirts are available at Smosh.Store and at our merch table along with my favorite coffee... Wait Ian! Did you steal my note cards just so you could plug about my favorite coffee?” Ian smiled with a mischievous grin “Maybe”. Everyone laughed as the first question that was for Damien and Cricket was read. The question was in regard to how they were able to be summer games rivals and still be a couple when they aren’t filming. Cricket smiled “That’s a great question and the truth is Damien and I in a weird way used the games as couples therapy like in the insult sword fight there were things said that honestly made me laugh and yes Damien apologized” she said as everyone laughed and Damien chuckled rubbing his neck trying not to blush at the comment “Yeah the couples rivalry was a lot of fun especially when Cricket and I get very competitive so in a way it brought us closer in a way but we tried very hard not to be flirty while filming which made it more fun”

** ~Flash back to the insult sword fight~ **

****

****

Sarah and Matt stood next to a table that had two treasure chests on it. One was gold representing the Peg-leggers and the other was silver representing the cannon sharks. Tomey stood next to the two teams and explained how the game was going to work in addition to the two opponents wearing helmets for the go-pro camera’s for player view angles. “The objective is to not just to knock your opponent off, but you will also be giving each other insults like in a funny banter way. Alrighty Sarah who is up for the peg-leggers?” Sarah closed her eyes and pulled out a name and smiled “Well it looks like our newbie Cricket is up first. So, Cricket go gear up while we find out who your going to be battling. Cricket nodded and went to gear up. They took off her mic so they could hook it up to the go pro camera. Suddenly cheers and Shayne’s scream where heard but She couldn’t hear whose name had been chosen for the cannon sharks. When she was finally ready, she went over to the inflatable ship and climbed onto her spot and grabbed her foam sword from Tomey as her opponent made his way to his spot as Cricket started laughing reacting to who she would be battling. “No Freakin way! Are you guys for real?”, she said through laughter as Damien smiled as everyone was still laughing and cheering. “This is the weirdest couples therapy session I’ve ever seen so Cramien please keep this like as PG as you can not just for us but for the viewers”, Matt teased. Damien shook Crickets hand as the game began “Well M’lady y.you are incredibly short!” Cricket laughed and gasped “Wow okay sir may I remind you I am in fact the same height as Shayne and Ian. By the way I didn’t know papa Smurf allowed tall smurfs into the village!”, she replied as Shayne laughed “Damn she went there dude!” Damien nodded laughing trying to think of a better one but that one he had to admit was really good as the sword battled continued. “Hey Cricket, it looks like your about to need more training”, he said. “Well Dames I’d hate to tell you this, but the blue man group called, and they want their blue dye back”, she replied as everyone continued laughing. Finally, Damien got the chance he had waited for once he saw her wobble as their foam swords hit “Hey Cricket I’d hate to do this but I still love you”, He said as she fell off and laughed as the timer went off. Needless to say, the cannon sharks had been victorious in that game, but it was the Peg-leggers who took the ultimate victory of the summer games.

* **End of Flash back***

****

After the panel Cricket went to touch up her make up. Kimmy and Courtney followed her to the bathroom. “Okay Crick tell us how your night with Deems?”, Kimmy asked as she reapplied her lip stick. Cricket tried to hide her blush “Th. There’s nothing to tell. I went back to his room and that’s it. what ever happened stays between him and I”. Courtney nodded seeing how uncomfortable Cricket had gotten and decided to drop the questions. Meanwhile Damien was getting the same questions from Shayne, but he stopped once he saw how bashful Damien got “What happened last night is between me and my girlfriend okay”, Damien had remarked as the girls returned to the Mythical booth. They smiled at each other as Sarah walked over “Hey lets go back to the hotel and hang out at the pool”. Vid con was winding down and they had already finished their last meet and greets at the summer games merch booth. Everyone agreed excitedly wanting to enjoy the pool before they were to fly back to LA later that night.

As the group walked to the van Damien smiled gently taking Crickets hand in his gently intertwining their fingers. She smiled at his loving gesture as Shayne and Ian walked behind them humming Can you feel the love tonight. Once in the van everyone chatted as Cricket caught up on some missed texts between her and Travis, sighing softly. He was helping her look for Apartments since Aria would be moving in soon before the wedding and Cricket expressed, she didn’t want to be in the way and she hadn’t mentioned anything to Damien yet since it had just been brought up while she was in Seattle before Vid Con . She sighed softly as Damien looked over not trying to be noisy “You okay?”, he asked giving her his attention. She smiled a little “Yeah, Travis found an apartment for me to look at. I’m thinking its time for me to spread my wings since Aria will be moving in before the wedding and I just don’t want to be in the way”, she explained as Damien nodded. He was planning on moving himself. Suddenly an Idea came into his head “I’ve been thinking of moving myself, I know this sounds completely crazy but maybe we could look for a place together?”. Cricket bit her lip not sure what to say. Of course, the idea scared her, she had never lived with her a boyfriend before and she had never gotten the chance in her previous relationship. But her relationship with Damien was so different. Damien panicked seeing how quiet Cricket got knowing she was processing what he had just said. It was a huge step. When they got back to the hotel Cricket was still in shock and didn’t say anything yet.


	15. The big move

** *Shayne and Damien’s hotel room 15 minutes later* **

Damien was pacing the room in his bathing suit freaking out that he had scared Cricket off since she hadn’t said anything yet about the idea of them living together. “What if I scared her off man. What if I just ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to me?” Damien repeated as Shayne sat on the edge of his bed trying his best to help his friend but a sudden knock on the door made them jump. Damien went into the bathroom to calm down. Shayne opened the door happily relieved to see Cricket. “Hey, can I talk to Dames?”, she asked softly holding her towel. Shayne nodded and went to meet the others at the pool giving them privacy. Damien walked out and saw Cricket sitting on his bed “I’m sorry”, they said in unison and both chuckled as Damien sat next to her. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Your question scared me a little since I didn’t know you were thinking of taking that step after the moment, we shared last night. I’ve never really lived with someone outside of my family except for college. But I did some thinking while I was in my room and I think it could work out since you wouldn’t have to worry about picking me up for work or figuring whose place we would be staying at overnight” she explained as excitement caused them both to smile. “Plus, there’s no pressure behind this decision either right because like you said it would be easier commuting back and forth from work and home as long as we continue to keep the two separate as we have been doing. And we can hang out more and of course we will have our own time apart” Damien replied. Cricket smiled and hugged him excitedly agreeing with what he said, and Damien chuckled embracing her hug “Well I’ll take this hug as a giant yes right?” Cricket smiled and nodded feeling ready for this change even though it made her sad to think her time living with her brother was coming to an end, but she was ready to start living with Damien and the geese. It was settled that once they were back in LA, they would start figuring out everything and to see what they could afford together. And You better believe that when they announced their decision to the rest of the Smosh fam everyone was thrilled for them and they all gave them their blessings and help with the move as long as pizza was involved.

** -One Month later- **

After a long and stressful hunt Damien and Cricket finally found a two-bedroom split level that was perfect for them that was twenty minutes from the office. The second bedroom would be used as a quest room but also Damien’s streaming room. The main floor was spacious with a small balcony off of the living room which Cricket loved as a place for her to relax. The kitchen was about the same size as Damien’s previous Kitchen which worked well for them and of course Zelda and Freyja had plenty of room to explore without carpet which was in itself a blessing since they had not so good of a history with carpets. Now the real fun came when it was time to pack up everything up. Crickets brothers and Dad agreed to come down that weekend to help with the move. Brayden was to bring Gracie so she could spend time with Cricket and Damien that weekend. They were going to take her to the zoo.

** -Saturday- **

Cricket sighed and looked at her now empty room feeling sad she was leaving but she was ready to start this new chapter. She climbed out onto the balcony as memories flooded back to the times, she spent out there writing scripts with Damien during the shutdown. She smiled seeing the spot Damien had asked her to be his girlfriend. She smiled as a tear fell from her eye when Travis appeared “The Van is almost here. I can’t believe my baby sister isn’t a baby anymore. I’m so proud of you Christy and I want you to know this will always be your home and I’ll always be here for you”, he said making Cricket cry more. “Thanks, Bro, for always being here for me. I love you and I’m so happy for you and Aria and you know you’re always going to be welcomed to visiting me and I love you” she replied hugging him and then went to help with the van. After the van and Crickets car were filled with boxes, they went to meet Damien and the Smosh crew who kept their promise had already began getting Zelda and Freyja settled. He wasn’t too worried with how they would be adjustment wise since they had their cat tree and other toys in the new bedroom and in the guestroom.

Everyone waited outside and cheered as Cricket arrived pulling up behind the moving van. She smiled getting out of her car and was engulfed in hugs. Damien smiled walking over to her joining in the hug but soon his smile turned into a mischievous grin as he picked her up bridle style and carefully carried her to the door to their new apartment “Damien Haas you put me down”, Cricket laughed as they entered the entry way. Damien chuckled “Sorry but this is a tradition for good luck in a new home baybee”. Cricket smiled rolling her eyes playfully as he gently placed her down in their new living room. They had been gifted a new couch from the Mythical and Smosh team. She smiled more looking around at the progress Damien had made and kissed his cheek “This looks even better than you described babe!” He smiled and nodded wrapping his arm around her “I wanted to make it special for us”, he replied pecking her lips as Shayne walked in and groaned “Aw come on guys don’t make me get the hose!” Both Damien and Cricket laughed as little Gracie ran into the living room excited to see them “Auntie Uncle!”, she exclaimed as Cricket picked her up and hugged her as Damien hugged both of them. “How’s Aunties big girl? Have you been a good girl helping mommy with baby Adam?” Gracie smiled “I been good girl and mommy said I’m a good helper too” Damien chuckled “I bet you’re the best helper ever” he said as the rest of the Campbell siblings came in with boxes from the van and the car. Cricket unloaded her car letting Gracie carry some of her decorative pillows and throw blanket that were in a bag. As all the boxes were unloaded as well as some furniture and then everyone relaxed enjoying pizza and lemonade that Cricket made as a thank you. Damien smiled softly as Freyja adventured downstairs and meowed to him making him aware, she was now in the room and wanted attention. Gracie smiled excited because cats were her favorite animal. Damien carefully picked up Freyja and brought her over to meet Gracie. “This is Freyja, she’s a good girl but she can be a little ball of chaos”, he replied as Gracie gently pet Freyja’s head. Zelda must have sensed her sister getting all the attention. She meowed gently rubbing her head against Damien’s leg. “And this is Zelda. She’s a chunk but she loves to cuddle”, Damien explained as Gracie gently began to pet Zelda “Daddy, Damien’s kitties’ like me!” Brayden chuckled watching “I see that princess but remember to be gentle”. Cricket smiled in awe watching Damien and the geese interact with Gracie. When she went into the kitchen to get a drink Brayden joined her. “You did good sis. Damien is a great guy and I love seeing how happy you’ve become, and I defiantly give him my oldest brother stamp of approval”. Cricket smiled more giving her brother a hug. It really meant a lot that she had all of her brothers approval of Damien since her last boyfriend didn’t pass her brothers tests since all four of them were overprotective of Cricket. “Thanks Bray it really means a lot to me. I’m very lucky to have Dames and this is the happiest I’ve ever felt in a relationship”. Damien smiled hearing that knowing he felt the same way as her. Brayden smiled “I know this is last minute since I know you and Damien have a lot of unpacking to do but Travis asked me and Dad and the twins if we were available tomorrow before we head back to Seattle and I know you and Damien would want to do something with Gracie?” Cricket walked over to the couch to talk to Damien about it before she gave Brayden an answer. She smiled “Hey Dames Brayden wanted to know if we would like to spend time with Gracie tomorrow?’. Damien smiled and nodded “Absolutely I would love that”. Gracie smiled excitedly at the news and then left with to go back to the hotel with her Daddy and uncles.

Soon it was just Cricket and Damien. They unpacked a few boxes as Cricket hung up some photos on the wall. Looking around the first floor it was beginning to truly feel like it was their home. She took her box to their new bedroom and smiled in surprised seeing a vase of sunflowers on her side of the bed. Carefully setting the box down she opened the card and sat down to read the message in Damien’s handwritten card.

**The card:**

**“I never thought I would ever find what we have. Everyday you remind me that I am capable of overcoming any fear or insecurities I have. I cant wait to start this new adventure with you. I love you~ Damien.**

Cricket smiled feeling so touched by his gesture. She loved that he was unpredictable when it came to making sure her needs were met and she always made it her goal since the day they became a couple to make sure his needs were met as well especially during the times where he would be stressed out from work. As soon as he walked into their room with dinner, which was left over pizza, Cricket hugged him and thanked him for the flowers and the card and for everything he did to make her happy. That night as they got ready for bed Zelda and Freyja curled up against Cricket who had already fallen asleep and Damien smiled thinking this couldn’t have been a more perfect way for them to end the night of the first night in their new home together. He smiled drifting off to sleep thinking about how lucky he was to be in such a good place in his relationship that nothing really scared him anymore when it came to thinking about where the future lead to.


	16. Adventures with Gracie

** *The next Morning* **

Damien woke up early to prepare breakfast for himself and Cricket. From past cooking mishaps he really wanted to pitch in since he knew Cricket enjoyed cooking for him and he wanted to surprise her. He was just finishing pouring the orange juice when he heard a gasp. He smiled as Cricket walked into the kitchen surprised. “Good morning angel eyes’, he replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug. “You really didn’t have to do this babe”. Damien smiled softly blushing “I wanted to surprise you. And hey at least I didn’t burn anything this time well except for some bacon but then I remembered you love your bacon a little burnt”. He gently pushed a chair out for her and gently pushed it closer to the table. As she made her plate, she was admiring the effort that was put in.

After breakfast was cleaned up Cricket got ready and had just finished packing some drinks and sandwiches away in a cooler as Brayden and Gracie arrived. Damien smiled as Gracie excitedly hugged Cricket. “I cant thank you guys enough for this. Gracie has been excited all morning about going to the zoo. I have a backpack, stroller, and car seat for you. I don’t think she’ll give you a hard time about nap time”, Brayden instructed and helped his sister hook the car seat as Damien and Gracie packed away her stroller and cooler into the trunk. Bryden smiled hugging Gracie and Gracie “Be a good girl okay?” Gracie giggled “daddy I was good girl”. After Brayden left Cricket smiled making sure Gracie was safely secured into her car seat before pulling out of the parking lot. As she drove, she smiled listening to Gracie ask a million questions to Damien about what animals at the zoo he liked best.

**-At the Zoo-**

Gracie smiled excitedly holding Crickets hand as they walked around looking at all the different animals. Damien watched in awe seeing Cricket in aunt mode especially as she read each animal fact to Gracie and answered each of her questions. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries when Cricket wasn’t sure how to answer a question, but she did her best and he loved every time Gracie got excited to see a new animal and smiled when she saw her favorite animals.

After lunch Gracie was to tired to walk and refused to go into her stroller. “Can I please go on Damien’s shoulders like how daddy does it when we go to our zoo?” Cricket bit her lip and looked to Damien to see what he thought. He smiled “I don’t mind at all as long as your okay with it?” Cricket smiled and helped lift Gracie onto his shoulders. Gracie giggled “Aunty Damien’s tall!” Damien smiled as they began to walk through the zoo. Gracie’s excitement grew as they walked into the penguin and she saw a few penguins swimming. Cricket smiled as she and Damien took turns reading the facts about penguins and Damien took the time to answer her questions. After the last exhibit they visited the gift shop. Cricket bought a dark gray hoodie and matching jogger pants, along with a pink flamingo for Gracie, a cute lion onesie for baby Adam and a cool alligator hoodie for Brady. Damien bough himself a hat and hoodie that matched Crickets except his was black.

On the ride home Gracie fell asleep as Damien drove home. Cricket smiled and blushed as he kissed her hand “Thank you for a fun day angel. I really enjoyed watching you in Aunty mode”, he remarked as Cricket’s blush grew ‘Well thank you for coming with us and being amazing with Gracie”. Damien beamed happily at the compliment. The rest of the ride was quiet but enjoyable. Gracie woke up with brand new questions as they pulled into their apartment parking lot as Brayden arrived with their brothers. Cricket smiled watching Gracie excitedly hugged Braydon and showed him her new pink flamingo and the gifts for her brothers. Brayden chuckled “Auntie spoils you guys” Cricket playfully rolled her eyes “I also spoil them with love”. Gracie yawned again as she hugged and said goodbye and thank you to Cricket and Damien. She got into Brayden’s rental car and drove to the airport to fly back to Seattle where she could tell everyone about her adventures to the zoo and meeting Damien’s cats.

Later that night after dinner was done and the dishes were washed and put away, Cricket curled up with Damien in their room as they watched the latest episode of Damien’s current favorite anime. She thought about how much fun they had, and she couldn’t believe she was happier then she could ever imagined. she happened to look up as her eyes caught a glimpse of Damien gazing lovingly at her “I love you”, he whispered softly kissing her head as her heart fluttered. “I love you too”, she whispered softly falling asleep resting her head against his chest as he continued to watch tv. 

****


	17. The wedding Part 1

Chapter 17- The Wedding Part 1

“Clever Crops you are dismissed!”, Damien declared as he signed off his Sunday stream which was shortened due to Shayne’s birthday party. He smiled as he turned around in his chair and saw Cricket leaning against the door frame and smiled “How’d I do today?”, he asked as he walked over wrapping her in his arms as she giggled “Amazing as always. I watched while I was packing and sorting laundry”, she replied. She knew Damien was bummed out that she was leaving the next day for Seattle to help get the lake house and cabin ready for Travis and Ari’s wedding.

-At the party-

Cricket smiled enjoying the party. Damien was off talking to Garret, Kevin and Tomey. She excitedly showed her dress to the girls. “So, has Deems seen the dress or is it going to be a surprise?”, Olivia asked taking a sip of her drink. Cricket blushed “It’s a surprise thankfully he is respectful though he tried to sneak a few peaks”. Courtney nodded as Jackie smiled “Girl your gonna rock that dress for sure” The conversation changed as Keith started singing his creative version of “Happy Birthday” and everyone joined in. Suddenly Keith and Noah grabbed some of the cakes frosting and smeared it on Shayne’s cheeks as everyone laughed. Cricket smiled stealing a glance at Damien who was laughing at something that Monica said. She smiled and showed Sarah her dress and they chatted about other things work related and other things.

-Meanwhile-

Shayne walked over to Damien who was now sitting outside on Ian’s back deck. He walked over with his drink “So did you figure what you’re getting Cricket for her birthday?”. Before Damien answered he looked around to make sure no one especially Cricket overheard them. He relaxed and looked over to Shayne. “Well you already know about her surprise party I’m helping her family with. But I did order a photo frame. Recently I found two old photos of Cricket and I back at Defy its one of the first selfies we had taken together. I forgot what shoot we were doing but I know it’ll mean a lot to her and then the other is a photo I took of her cuddling with the geese after we moved”, he explained as Shayne smiled “She’s going to love that”. Damien nodded. He knew she would love it but there was something else. Shayne looked puzzled noticing the sudden change in his demeanor. “Damien? Are you okay?”, he asked as Damien snapped out of his thought. “T-There’s one more gift” Shayne nodded as Damien began to explain it.

-Flash back: a week after the Move-

Damien had spent the day unpacking while Cricket was out with Aria for the final dress fittings. He was cleaning out his travel backpack when he stumbled upon the letter Cricket’s Grandfather had written him before he had died. As he sat down on his couch Damien carefully opened the letter and carefully began to read it.

The letter:

Dear Damien,

Thank you for making my granddaughter happy. Seeing the way, she smiles each time your name comes up in conversations reminds me of how I was with my beloved wife. Christy is a lot like her in more ways than one especially her stubbornness. I know that you love her very much and that’s why I’m leaving you her Grandmothers promise ring. Her Grandmother had always wanted our Cricket to have the ring given to her by someone special. I know she and the ring are in good hands Damien. I truly thank you for always being there, you are a good man.  
-Sincerely Adam Campbell. 

-End of flash back-

Damien felt the same emotions he felt that day and wished he could have properly met Papa Campbell, but he took comfort in knowing that he knew Cricket was happy and loved. Shayne processed Damien’s story and he smiled seeing his friend happy “So where’s the ring now and does her parents at least know?” Damien nodded and smiled “The ring is getting cleaned and I talked to her Dad about it and he’s really happy that I’m giving it to her. I know that the ring is really going to be a special surprise for her” Suddenly the sliding door opened, and Cricket poked her head outside and smiled seeing the guys. “There you guys are. The party is starting to wind and its getting late” The boys stood up and went inside. Shayne said goodbye to the party goers and then thanked Ian for hosting another great party. Once outside he walked over to Damien and Cricket. Cricket smiled and gave him a big hug “Happy Birthday! Keep Damien and Yourself out of trouble”, she joked as both Shayne and Damien laughed mischievously “I can and will make no promises”, he replied as Cricket got into Damien’s car as he drove them home. On the way home he played with the radio and they sang along to a few songs that came on. 

-next morning-

Cricket sighed sitting it the living room alone, she couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to disturb Damien who was still asleep. It was 6am and her flight wasn’t until later that afternoon. As she sat alone it suddenly hit her as to why she wasn’t sleeping and why she suddenly felt sad. She really fought to keep her emotions getting the better of her. She quickly got up and went to the powder room as she suddenly burst into tears. Meanwhile Damien had rolled over and noticed Cricket wasn’t in bed anymore. His alarm clock went off and after placing his glasses on he went downstairs as Zelda and Freyja followed him. As he got downstairs, they ran over to the powder room and began scratching at the door, Damien walked over and gently knocked “Babes? Everything okay?” Cricket bit her lip gently splashing water on her face and quickly dried it and then opened the door. She felt her lip begin to tremble and was affectionately great by Damien’s warm comforting hug and he held her close. He gently guided her to their couch and sat down comforting Cricket as she broke down again resting her head on his chest. Damien kissed her head gently resting his chin on her head gently rubbing her back as he patiently waited for her to calm down before he could ask her what had upset her. After a few minutes she looked up into his brown hazel eyes. He softly handed her a Kleenex to wipe her eyes. “I-I’m sorry”, she whispered as her voice was still a little shaky as Damien kissed her forehead softly “You don’t need to apologize Christy. May I ask what it was that upset you?” Cricket bit her lip but knew she had to talk about it. “I couldn’t shake off this sudden feeling of sadness this morning and I couldn’t figure it out what it was until a few moments ago. You see Travis and Aria are having their wedding at our lake house and it just hit me that my Papa won’t be there, and he loved going up to the lake with all of us. He bought our lake house when I was really little and he had, built a cabin there for us kids to use as a hang out place. He wanted the lake house and cabin to be a place we could all enjoy our summers together. Its where I caught my first fish and its where I broke my arm. But it was a special place my Papa got to spend his summers with all of his grand kids and it’s hurting me knowing that he’s not here to meet you or little Adam”, she explained as a few tears escaped down her cheek. Damien processed everything holding her close. “I’m so sorry angel. I know how much he meant to you, and you’ll always keep those memories close to your heart. Little Adam will enjoy all of your stories about your Grandfather and I’m sure Travis is feeling the same way. From the stories you’ve told me about your Papa I know he would want you and your family to be happy and celebrate your brother’s wedding”. Cricket sniffled giving Damien the biggest hug ever. “I love you so much Damien. You are always there for me and you always know how to make me feel better even though I’ll always miss him.

-At the Airport-

Damien walked Cricket to get her ticket checked as passengers were waiting in line, he softly kissed her forehead “Have a safe flight okay? I’ll face time you tonight. Have a great”, he whispered as Cricket embraced him in a hug “I love you and I’ll see you this weekend and I cant wait to facetime with you tonight”, she replied as she got into the line. After she handed her ticket info to the attendant, she suddenly heard behind her after getting her ticket and started walking towards her gate “So long..Take care! Don’t forget to write! Remember we all look up at the same stars in the same nights sky!”, Damien called out chuckling when he saw Cricket turn around and saw her laughing “Your crazy you know that!”, she called out before entering the gates. Damien smiled watching her plane take off and he went to work. During a break he received word that the ring was ready to be picked up and the photo frame was going to be delivered that night. Which gave him time to wrap it up before he was to face time cricket.  
Cricket was tired by the time Damien called her. “How’s everything going so far Crick?”. She smiled trying to fight back a yawn “Everything is right on schedule and the kids are already excited that you’re coming soon”. Damien smiled “I know the feeling I cant wait to see them and you of course” what he didn’t tell her was that he had gotten all of his Voice over work done early and submitted so he was able to be in Seattle a lot sooner than he had planned originally and the only one he told was Travis and their parents who were impressed and promised to keep it a secret until the day of Damien’s flight arrived.


	18. Chapter 18- The wedding Part 2

** (Two days before the wedding) **

Cricket sighed happily to herself as she walked through the woods back to the lake house. She had woken up early that morning for a run, she went to her favorite spot that overlooked the lake. As she walked down the hill, she saw the family van pull up. Travis had mentioned about running errands the night before, so she wasn’t to surprise to see him back so soon. But she couldn’t tell who was in the passenger seat. She assumed it was Aria until the door opened and the figure got out of the car, and her face lite up seeing Damien getting out of the van. He was wearing a backwards hat, black V-neck, and his favorite jeans and his glasses topped off the look. Cricket smiled excitedly and sprinted down the hill down the hill as Travis looked up and chuckled. She ran into Damien’s awaiting arms as he picked her up spinning her around and he embraced her in a warm hug. “You’re here!”, she exclaimed as she kissed his cheek, and he pecked her lips chuckling softly “I’m here. By the way I’m sorry I didn’t text you back. I did get your good morning text, but I was actually flying here”. Nodding Cricket smiled more as he carefully placed her back on the ground. She didn’t want Damien to feel bad, she gently creased his cheek “No apologies necessary Dames, the important thing is you’re here now”. Travis chuckled as he coughed jokingly seeing Cramien were lost in their reunion forgetting everything around them. Cricket giggled softly and then helped Damien get his bags from the van, and she gave him a tour as they walked along the gravel path to the cabin which was a few feet from the main house. 

Once inside the tour started on the main floor starting with the small kitchen which opened up to the living room and then the tour ended on the second floor. Cricket smiled opening the door to the room she had been staying in. Damien followed her into the room and smiled looking around “Aw is that a picture of you?” He was referring to an old black and white framed photo of Cricket as a toddler holding a dandelion blowing the puffy seeds into the air. Cricket smiled softly and nodded blushing a little “Yep that’s me. I was either two or three”.

After a few minutes Cricket excused herself and took a quick shower to clean up from her run. Damien mean while unpacked and quietly left the room and went to meet Travis down in the finished basement. It was going to be the setting for Cricket’s surprise party, there were already a few decorations up already. “So, your positive Crick won’t come down here?”, Damien asked holding Travis’ ladder as he carefully installed the new party lights. “Nope. We’ve been keeping this a big secret. She doesn’t even know the basement reno is done”, Travis replied with a chuckle. Once the lights were safely installed Damien and Travis quietly left the basement and went to the main lake house to join the rest of the family.

Once inside Damien was warmly greeted by Crickets family. Gracie excitedly hugged him asking how the geese were. He smiled telling her that both Freyja and Zelda were doing great and they were looking forward to Gracie’s next visit. Suddenly the door to a room off of the kitchen opened and Cricket walked out carrying little Adam who had just woken up from his nap. His head rested comfortably against her shoulder and he had a small elephant pacifier in his mouth. Damien walked over to the couch as she sat down gently. “And who is this handsome guy”, he replied speaking softly as to not scare Adam. Cricket smiled kissing Adam’s little head he looked over to Damien curiously “This is Adam, Adam this is Aunties boyfriend Damien. He’s a great guy and he’s really funny”. He cooed softly but Damien took it as a hello but Adam still curious but was a bit bashful. Sophie walked over as he started to get fussy wanting his dinner. Gracie went to help as Brady played video games with Brayden, Max, and Axle. “Hey Damien, do you want to play with us?”, Brayden called over from the open concept living room. Damien went over to join them and played although he admitted that Brady gave him a run for his smash bros skills.

After dinner everyone went off to do their own thing. Cricket had excused herself to use the powdered room and when she emerged, she suddenly hearing music coming from the living room and when she got closer her heart melted by what she saw. Damien was gently rocking Adam in his arms the beat of the current song Damien liked as he softly sang along to the course of the song. she walked over as Adam giggled looking up at him. “he was crying, and I just acted on instinct. But he seems happier now”, He replied as Adam started cooing and smiling. “Aw Adam did you make a friend”, Cricket replied softly as she kissed Damien’s cheek and took a picture of him with Adam. She couldn’t have asked for a better night with her family and she was so thankful that Damien fit right in and everything just felt as close to perfect for the moment.

** -the wedding day- **

****

Damien combed his hair looking at his reflection in the mirror hoping he looked his best for the wedding. He had on a white dress shirt, black necktie and a matching suit jacket that matched the tie and pants. He knew he didn’t need to impress Cricket, but he still wanted to impress her family since he was still new to them and he liked spending the time he got to spent with them this weekend celebrating Travis and Aria and also celebrating Cricket’s 29th birthday that was the next day.

Meanwhile Cricket was getting ready with the other brides maids. As she got her hair done, she talked to Aria’s eldest sister Maddison about how she was liking college and other things. Gracie walked in with her flower girl dress that was burgundy with a tule skirt and laced sleeves. She twirled around carefully as everyone complimented about how adorable she looked. Cricket helped her onto a chair to get her hair done. She smiled excitedly as her hair was gently braided into two adorable pony tales with the ends curled as Crickets hair was curled and pulled into a bun. After her make up was finished Aria walked out in her beautiful laced sleeved wedding dress. Her hair was curled and pinned to the side and her vale gracefully completed the look. Everyone lined up when it was time for the wedding to begin with the march.

Outside was beautifully decorated with twinkly lights around the trees. Damien found a seat next to Crickets cousins Caitlynn and her sister Niki. He smiled as the pianist began to play a beautiful version of “Just the way you are”. Gracie walked out with Brady who was carrying the rings while pushing baby Adam in a white wagon. Gracie threw the rose petals on the ground and excitedly waved to Damien who chuckled softly and gave her a small thumbs up as she smiled and finished throwing the flowers and sat down near the front where the bridesmaids would be standing.

Cricket bit her lip walking out slowly. She smiled softly seeing all four of her bothers standing together each smiling at her as she walked passed each row of benches, she walked passed Damien giving him a small smile and winked to him. She got to the front and stood watching the rest of the bridesmaids walk down as the music changed as Aria and her Father walked down the aisle to a beautiful piano version of A thousand years played. Travis teared up caught in the emotions of seeing the girl he loved walking towards him who would become his wife as they would embark on building their new life together forever and always.

** -Later at the reception- **

****

****

The party began with the first dance of the newlyweds. Damien smiled watching them also but also was looking for his girlfriend who he hadn’t seen since the DJ had announced the bridle party when the reception started. He suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around and smiled seeing Cricket and she greeted him with a loving hug. “Wow babe you look so beautiful, I mean you always look beautiful”, Damien replied gently kissing her hand. A slow song began to play, and they walked out onto the dance floor slowly dancing in each other’s arms swaying slowly as Crickets cheek rested on his shoulder and he was reminded of that first dance they shared on new years eve when their relationship had begun. They danced until dinner was about to be served.

Braydon gave his best mans toast with a few jokes but gave the Bride and Groom some wisdom about being married and passed along advice Papa Adam had passed along to him at his own wedding. Damien lovingly squeezed Crickets hand lovingly knowing she missed her Grandfather and she lovingly squeezed back getting up to make her speech which she had written. In her speech she told Travis and Aria how proud she was of them and thanked them for supporting her when she first moved to LA and she got to witness the ups and downs of their relationship that Travis and Aria faced while Cricket began her own journey in a relationship that showed her what a real loving relationship was like. She also gave them advice Papa Adam had given her about experiences and challenges they would face in their new journey as husband and wife taking on the world together.

After all the toasts and meal’s, the party wined down after the cutting of the cake and Aria threw her bouquet of flowers which ended up being caught by Aria’s sister Rebecca who excitedly jumped up and down. Cricket was relieved to say the least that it wasn’t her since she wasn’t ready to rush anything between her and Damien even though she wouldn’t mind thinking about it in the possible future. Everyone cheered sending the newly weds on their way when the reception was over. Crickets feet were sore from dancing so Damien offered to carry her on his back going back to the cabin for the night where he planned something special for crickets birthday at midnight behind closed doors.


End file.
